Times of Life
by Riku-Aura777
Summary: 50 themes challenge. Just a collection of drabbles revolving around a yaoi pairing that just isn't that popular. Can't really give a better description than that. You'll just have to click and see.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I really don't have a reason for writing this. I just love this pairing for some odd reason, and I don't believe that I've seen it in this section before. Maybe there is a story and I've just missed it. Who knows?

Anyway, this is just a collection of drabbles, ranging from something somewhat funny and fluffy, to something that could possibly be considered angsty. As a warning, this story contains yaoi, so if you happen to not like it, this story may not be for you.

So, I hope that anyone reading this decides to give this story a chance, and continue to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You.

* * *

#1: Sharing

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"At least give me a reason."

"Just no."

"C'mon 777, why not?" The Tech whined, looking pleadingly at the singer.

"I said no," He replied, becoming annoyed.

"But I get tired of hanging around backstage. Can't I go onstage with you and do something? I've got-"

"Stage presence, I know. And I agree."

"Then why not?"

"Because," 777 over and wrapping his arms around the man's skinny frame, "I don't wanna share you with the audience."

# 2: Lonely

The Tech sighed, and stirred the broth and noodles around with his chopsticks. He was currently eating in Ken Doi's often deserted ramen shop. As to prove that statement, not even the ramen maker himself was in the shop.

The man was alone, waiting for his lover's concert to finish. While he had free access to the entire backstage, since he often helped out 777 and his indie band, he did not feel like hanging around for the concert. As of late, it seemed like he was constantly there, in the background, while his lover seemed to be having more concerts than ever. He was happy for the rising singer, but he was beginning to feel lonely.

Sighing once more, he began eating his ramen. After a few minutes, though, he shivered as he felt what appeared to be lips lightly touching his neck.

Looking over, he watched as 777 sat down next to him, looking at him intently. He was probably wondering why his lover was in a seemingly abandoned ramen shop.

"What are you doing here?" The tech asked, confused.

"Looking for you," The singer answered simply.

"Why?"

Shrugging, he answered, "You weren't at the concert, so I figured you were here."

"You're concert shouldn't be out yet," The Tech stated.

Scowling, the man answered, "Yeah, tell me about it. We ended up getting canceled at the last minute. They ended up wanting a 'more popular' band." He used air quotes to prove his point.

"How're you feeling?"

"Pissed," He answered easily.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am. They shouldn't have canceled at the last minute."

Grinning sheepishly, 777 said, "Actually, I lied. Def March wasn't canceled. Well, that's kinda true. I canceled us."

Choking on some of his ramen, the Tech sputtered, "S-seriously?"

"Yeah."

Reaching over, the Tech rested his hand against his lover's forehead, making sure he was not sick. In response, 777 growled, "The hell are you doing?"

"Making sure you weren't sick. Why'd you do that?"

"Well," He began, letting his arm wrap around the Tech's shoulders, "I was started to feel lonely."

Eyes widening a small fraction, he leaned into the half embrace, whispering, "Me too."

# 3: Snapshots

"Eeek!!"

That was the sound that greeted 777 as he, Tenho, and BJ stepped out from the concert stage and into the populated area of

A-East. It was getting close to midnight, late autumn, a time of the year that 777 personally hated, and the singer wasn't in the mood to be signing autographs, taking pictures, and being asked to parties and weddings and other social events.

Before he was swarmed by the loyal Def March fans, he turned his head and looked at the Tech, who was glancing at the ground, shivering in his trademark black T-shirt. Sighing, he removed his sweatshirt, and tossed it at him. Once his lover was looking at him, he mouthed, 'Sorry.'

In response, he just shook his head. He did not mind being out in the cold while countless girls swooned over his lover. He had become used to it. He was going out with a rising singer, it was to be expected.

He watched as two girls positioned themselves on both of his sides, hugging him, as another friend took a picture of them. He was not jealous, he had been around while thousands of snapshots had been taken, most of them resembling that one.

Then, while he was signing something for a different girl, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before running over to her friends, giggling.

Watching that had hurt. But only a little and it did not last long. Almost like a papercut. He did not like people, strangers, kissing his lover, especially when he was around. Those made him feel a little jealous.

But, that feeling never lasted long, because he reminded himself that those select few fans would only be able to kiss and hug 777 a couple of times, while he had the singer for, hopefully, the rest of his life.

# 4: Brands

"You're crazy."

"No, you're crazy!"

"Maybe you're right. Though, I know you don't know what kinds of brands are the best."

"I know more than you."

The Tech scoffed before replying, "I don't get how you don't like Natural Puppy."

"I think they're clothes are all… girly," 777 answered, earning a playful slap from his lover.

"It's better than Wild Boar."

"Hey, my hoodies's from Gatito," The singer defended.

"My mistake. Natural Puppy's still better."

"No one would watch my shows if I dressed in that crap."

"So," The Tech began tentatively, "do you hate how I dress?"

Shaking his head, the singer replied, "Of course not. In fact, I think you look better in what you wear than what I wear. I think my clothes are too hardcore for you."

"Thanks," The Tech replied sarcastically.

"Y'know, I think I know what you should dress in," 777 said, smirking suggestively.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"In one of those Goth dresses they sell at the Lapin Angelique stores." Once again, he received another slap, this one a little harder than the last.

# 5: Morning

Lying down on the comfortable bed in their spacious apartment, the Tech brooded. Where was 777? It was past midnight, and even though his concerts sometimes lasted a long time, he should have been back by now. Or, at least, he would have called, explaining why he was taking so long.

Though he did not want to admit it, he was starting to feel worried. His stomach was churning, and he was unable to drift off to sleep. Where _was _he? The Tech was starting think about getting up and going outside, maybe taking a quick walk along the route that 777 would take to arrive here, or maybe getting up to find the phone and simply call the singer.

But, before he could get up and do any of those things, he heard the soft _click_ of the door, then footsteps getting closer to their room. The Tech was starting to sit up so he could turn on the light, and give his lover a small reprimand, until he heard the footsteps become harder, and they were getting closer.

And then, without any warning, the Tech was on his back again, with 777 resting on top of his body. The singer's behavior was troubling him.

"Is something wrong?" The Tech questioned.

"No," 777 answered, his voice quiet and almost as if it was trembling.

"You're lying," He stated. He could feel the singer shake his head. Now, he could feel shaking. Even though it was dark, the Tech could make out that it was 777's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing," The singer answered hastily, his voice sounding just the same as before.

He could feel his shirt beginning to get wet. His eyes widened a little. Was 777 crying?

"Are you crying?" He asked futilely.

Again, his lover's response was a quick shake of the head, but he knew better. He could now hear the quiet sobs.

"Come on, tell me. Did something bad happen?"

"Can I… tell you in the morning?" The Tech was almost scared by how meek 777 sounded. He did not have the heart to say no.

"Okay," He whispered, allowing his clearly troubled singer to stay on top of him, crying, until he had finally fallen asleep. The Tech soon followed, dreading yet anticipating what the morning would bring.

* * *

So… how was it? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review. I'd be happy to hear from readers, whether they wish to criticize me or say this was well written and possibly interesting.

Another reason I'd like to review is, well, I believe that the Tech needs a name. Don't you? I mean, I really can't picture 777 addressing him as "The Tech", can you? If you do have any ideas, I only ask that they be Japanese names and, if possibly, including both a first and last name. Let me know if you have any ideas for names for 777, even though I'm content to just continue to address him as such.

So, I'll ask one more time. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Thanks to my reviewers. I only wish that **() **and **Anon. () **were not anonymous (or had such similar names), because I would love to reply to you. By the way, this is important to mention: **Anon. () **told me that the Tech really does have a name! It's Futoshi. You can discover this by playing Tin Pin against him in Another Day, which I never did. So, thank you so much for telling me that!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

# 6: Food

"I don't wanna go in there."

"Why _not?_"

"I hate Mexican food, 777, you know that."

"How can you hate Mexican food?!" The singer exclaimed in frustration.

"I just do, okay? Why can't I choose where we eat? You always pick," The Tech sighed.

"Because Futoshi, _I'm _the one taking you on the lunch date."

"Then shouldn't _I _be deciding?" He concluded.

"All right, fine," 777 growled, "pick a place that isn't that ramen shop you go to."

"…"

"My point exactly."

"It's not my fault that only that guy can make good ramen," Futoshi reasoned.

"You're right, it's your fault that you only eat ramen," 777 teased.

After a lapse of silence, the singer suggested, "Since you like empty places, how 'bout that café on CAT street?"

Shaking his head, the Tech replied, "Nah, I don't really like that place."

Sighing loudly, 777 demanded, "Why not?"

"It's just… something about the guy who owns it. There's just… something about him. Something that's not normal."

"Maybe you're just too damn picky," 777 mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

After another period of silence, 777 relented, "Fine! We'll go to that ramen place you like so much."

"Thanks," The Tech said, grinning, which, in turn, made the singer smirk.

777 stopped walking, allowing his date to walk a little farther ahead of him. Searching his pockets, the singer gave a nervous chuckle before catching back up with his lover.

"Hey Futoshi?

"Yeah?"

"Um… I don't have any yen on me. So…"

Giving a smirk of victory, the Tech said, "So who's taking who out _now_?"

# 7: Better

"Damn it!" 777 cursed loudly.

"Calm down."

"How the hell are you so good at this game?!"

Shrugging, the Tech responded, "Practice."

"Yeah, right. How often do you practice?"

"Usually during your concerts."

Mocking sadness, 777 sniffled, "So you don't watch me?"

"I always listen," He amended, "I just don't watch the entire thing."

Grabbing his wrist, the singer said, "That's it, you're coming with me!"

"Where?"

"You can beat me at this stupid Tin Pin Slammer game, but I can sing better than you. We're going to a karaoke bar."

# 8: Pillow fight 

"Hey Futoshi?"

"Yeah?" The man answered, drying off his hair. Since he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was free from its usual ponytail. He watched as 777 crossed the room, flinching in surprise as he was smacked by a pillow. He grumbled, "What was that for?"

"I was kind of bored," 777 answered smoothly.

"Then write a song about it or something," He replied, irritated.

"Fine." With that, 777 sauntered out of the room, only pausing to hurl the pillow at his lover.

"You're dead," The Tech muttered before bending down to grab the pillow. Then, he chased after the singer, thirsty for revenge.

# 9: Love Song

"Why can't I think of anything?!" 777 yelled, throwing a pen across the room, not even cringing as it hit the wall, ink spraying out of it.

"Do you have a reason to stain the wall?" The Tech asked innocently, staring sadly at the wall.

"Sorry," He replied shortly, "just can't think of anything to write."

"And you have to take it out on the wall?" The Tech asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Futoshi."

"Wow, you must really be frustrated. You never act so impatient with me."

"Again, sorry."

"Why don't you write a song about not being able to write a song?" The Tech suggested after a lapse of silence.

"That's a stupid idea," 777 quickly dismissed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," He defended.

777 tapped the table lightly with his fingers, his face transfixed with a concentrated look.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"How well do you think I could write a love song?"

Unable to suppress a chuckle, the Tech replied, "I think the chances of it are low."

"Why do you think it would suck?"

"I didn't say that," He clarified, "What would it be about?"

"I dunno. I was kind of thinking about there being two lovers, and one of them doesn't know how to describe their feelings."

"Are you basing it on personal experience?"

777 remained quiet for a moment, pondering what his lover had said. It was true, he did not exactly know the best way to explain his feelings, whether it was physically or verbally. So, the more he thought about it, the more he believed that the Tech was correct.

"Maybe," He lied, not willing to admit his thoughts.

"Right," The Tech agreed skeptically.

"I've got an idea, Futoshi," 777 said, attempting to change the subject, "how about I dedicate the song to you?"

"Why are you dedicating a bad song to me?"

"Hey, I'm trying to do something nice here!"

"I can tell."

"Do you really doubt me that much?" 777 asked, becoming depressed, "You're the one who said I'm a talented singer. I'm gonna write the best love song you've ever heard, Futoshi. Trust me."

Standing behind him, the Tech wrapped his arms around the singer's shoulders, gently kissing him on the cheek, "I'm sorry, I was only teasing. You know I can't wait to hear it."

Unbeknownst to the two, that song would be one of 777's most famous songs.

# 10: Yet

The Tech took a tentative sip of his coffee, checking the temperature, before guzzling the entire cup. He had only gotten an hour or two hours of sleep, thanks to his troubled singer. What had happened to him last night? What had happened to cause him to have nightmares about it, which was the main reason he had been up all night. He had to coax the singer out of the nightmares, back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

He wracked his brain, unable to think of anything bad enough to reduce his lover to tears. He could not fathom the idea of him crying because of a bad gig. 777 was stronger than that. So… what could it have been?

Before he could give it anymore thought, he heard light, quiet feet shuffling across the floor. Looking intently, he watched as 777 walked into the room. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his usual spiked hair looked flat.

As soon as he entered the small kitchen, 777 began rummaging through the cupboards. The Tech was unable to contain his curiosity.

"What're you looking for?" He asked, concerned.

"Aspirin," The singer answered simply, "My head feels like it's pounding," He finished. After he had found them, he opened the bottle, dry swallowing two tablets.

"You want some coffee?" The Tech asked, hoping it would help 777 get into a talkative mood.

"Uh, sure," He sighed, sitting down at the table, rubbing his eyes.

Nodding, the Tech got up walked over to the coffee machine, thinking about how to start the conversation. Should he be straightforward and blunt? Or careful and slow?

"Do you want something to eat?" He opted to ask, now choosing to stall.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

The Tech sat down, pushing a cup over to 777 before firmly asking, "Are you going to tell me about last night?"

"Depends. Do you really want to know about it?"

_Of course I want to know! You had tears coming out of your eyes for half the night! _He thought furiously. Instead of saying that, he nodded.

"Nothing much. Just some jealous boyfriends of some of my loyal fans. They just yelled at me a little, nothing major," He recited, avoiding the Tech's eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, the Tech said, "You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Just drop it, Futoshi," 777 snapped, scowling.

"Like hell I will," The Tech spat, "I know you're lying to me, 777. How long have we been dating for?"

"A little over a year," The singer answered instantly.

"Exactly. That means I know you. Now please, tell me. You can tell me anything, you know? The fact that you're not telling me is making me worried."

_Damn it, what am I supposed to say? _He thought frantically, _I can't tell him the truth, it's too complicated._

"All right, fine. I was walking home, just after the show. But then, I was grabbed from behind by this guy. He locked my arms with his so I couldn't move.

"Then, this other guy walked towards me. He was grinning, and it creeped me out."

"Keep going," The Tech gently pressed.

"Well, I definitely don't think these guys liked me. The guy who wasn't holding me punched me in the gut a few times, threatening me."

"Lift up your shirt!" The Tech said, voice raising a little.

"Calm down, I all ready checked it out. I'm just bruised a little." Still complying, 777 lifted up his shirt, allowing the Tech to examine his bruised stomach.

"They don't look bad enough to need medical help."

"Told ya," The singer sneered a little, letting go of his shirt.

"Keep going."

"Why? I all ready told you everything," 777 insisted.

The Tech stared at him for a minute, and then the singer gave in, "Fine, I'll keep going. So, they threatened me. Then Tenho and BJ. And then, y-you," He mumbled, remembering their words perfectly.

"Me?"

"Yep. They said they were going to violently murder you and make me watch." That was not exactly what they had said, but he could not tell him the truth.

However, the Tech believed him and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So, don't lose anymore sleep over it, okay?"

"I'll try," He answered somberly, though jokingly.

"Seriously, I'm not going to leave you. Death threats aren't going to scare me away."

_Not yet, _The singer thought, placing a kiss on the Tech's lips.

* * *

And, that's it! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Or, continue to read. That would be nice, too. I actually can't believe how many hits I received for this. It made me happy.

So, let me know if you have any ideas on what I could write about. If so, I'll try and make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back, after about two weeks. Not too much of a wait, right? Thanks to my one reviewer. It's a little sad that I only received one, but I'm not complaining. Just, you know, if you want a faster update, reviewing _might_ help. Also, thanks for the alerts.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

# 11: Nothing

"So, do you actually have yen this time?" The Tech teased.

Glaring, 777 questioned, "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"C'mon, you know I'm just joking. It's just, you get paid a lot from your concerts, so it's just weird that you were broke."

"Just drop it." The singer growled, causing the Tech to flinch.

"Why are you so scary when you're angry?"

"Someone's gotta keep you in line," He replied smoothly, although silently apologizing. "Why the hell do you want to eat at Sunshine?" 777 asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I know you don't like to eat ramen all the time, so I figured this was the only place we could agree on."

"Right. Let's just hope I don't get swarmed by fans here."

Almost as though he had jinxed himself, the singer heard two feminine squeals. Muttering, "Damn it," he turned around, fake, yet convincing, smile in place, and greeted the two girls.

"Can we get your autograph?" One of them asked, sounding bold and shy at the same time.

"Sure thing," He answered, grabbing the pen and paper from the teenage girl.

"Who're you?" The other girl demanded, looking at the Tech.

Before he could answer, 777 replied, "He's my Tech." The singer was not quite prepared to refer to him as his lover to his fans.

As he was about to start writing, the first girl said to the other one, "I remember him. He's the guy who's always in that empty ramen place."

Quiet for a moment, the girl replied, "_He _works for 777?!"

Watching the Tech's gaze drift to the table sadly, 777 sighed and roughly handed the pen and paper to the girl, saying proudly, "You'd better ask Futoshi for an autograph, because I'd be nothing without him."

# 12: Sick

"ACHOO!"

"That's gotta be the loudest sneeze I've ever heard," The Tech stated, walking into the bedroom. To his surprise, he found 777 huddled under the blankets, coughing. "Are you sick?"

"Of course not. I'm just freezing to death because I've got nothing better to do."

"Hey, no need to act like that," The Tech gently criticized.

Coughing again, 777 replied, "Yeah, I don't feel too good."

Resting his hand on his lover's forehead, the Tech replied, "You don't have a fever. Hopefully, it's just a cold."

"It better be. I have a show in three days. I can't be sick."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Walking into the kitchen, the Tech began searching for cold medicine. He pouted when he discovered that there was not any.

"What're you doing?" 777 asked as he watched his lover reenter the room.

"Take a nap, I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Where're you going?" He asked, his voice scratchy.

"Going out to buy you some medicine."

"Something for my throat, too?"

Sighing softly, the Tech replied, "Sure," before exiting the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, 777, wake up," The Tech whispered, shaking his lover's shoulder.

"Wha…?" He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you to take this. Hopefully, it'll help."

Coughing, 777 sat up, "You didn't get me the crappy liquid stuff, did you?"

Rolling his eyes, the Tech replied, "You shouldn't be complaining, but no, I bought you pills."

"Thanks," The singer said, taking the medicine.

"What's that?" 777 asked a moment later, watching as his lover reached into his pocket.

"Cough drops."

With a small grin, 777 asked, "Futoshi, have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Not as much as you should," He answered teasingly.

Yawning, 777 said, "Well, make sure to remind me to when I'm feeling better."

"Thanks," He replied, sarcasm evident.

Just as he was about to get up, the Tech was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his arm limply.

"Stay."

"Do you really need me to?"

"Yeah, I'm sick." The Tech could tell from the way 777's eyes were glazed that his lover was not fully awake, or at least, not entirely aware.

Even so, he softly answered, "Okay." Because he would not be able to walk away from the sick singer, even if his life depended on it.

# 13: Missing

The Tech jumped as he heard the sound of the front door being slammed shut harder than it should. He watched as 777 entered the room, observing that his jaw was clenched, and that his eyes contained a sad glimmer in them.

"What's wrong?" The Tech asked, figuring he would not receive an honest answer.

"Nothing," The singer sighed.

This caused the Tech to sigh, "Come on, just tell me. Can't be anything that bad."

"The band's mic was missing."

_Okay, _The Tech thought, _for him, that _is _bad._

He knew how much that microphone meant to 777. It was the only one he would sing with. More importantly, he knew that it was a symbol of friendship between him and the two other members of Def March.

"Wait," The Tech recalled what his lover had said, "_Was _missing?" He repeated, emphasizing the past tense.

"Yes and no."

"And that means…?"

"Tenho took it 'cause me and BJ were arguing. We know where it ism we just haven't found it yet."

"Where is it?" The Tech asked, curiosity growing.

"In a garbage pile some punk made," The singer growled.

"That's a very random place to hide something," He observed, curiosity now dying.

"I think it's my fault that he stole it," 777 said morosely, sitting down next to the Tech.

Staring intently at his partner, The Tech asked, "Why's that?"

"Y'know how he's always wanted to be the lead singer for a few songs?" Once receiving a nod, he continued, "BJ was thinking about leaving the group since I wouldn't let him. Damn it, I should've just let him sing a few songs."

"I go to a lot of your rehearsals. I've heard BJ sing. He's not bad, but not nearly as good as you. I don't think your fans would like the change."

Chuckling, 777 answered, "Well, he doesn't wanna do them anymore, so I guess I don't really need to think about it."

"Exactly. So, how'd you figure out that Tenho stole the mic?"

Grinning sheepishly, the singer replied, "I… kinda bullied two kids into helping."

Rolling his eyes, the Tech sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

# 14: Birthday

777 yawned while reaching into his pocket, searching for his apartment key. Tonight, he had a _very _long concert. Plus, since it was also his birthday today, the fans just would not let him leave, much to the singer's dismay. While he loved his concerts, the singing, and the lovely fans, he just wanted to be home.

Key now in hand, he opened the door. He was greeted with darkness and an unappreciated silence.

_Guess Futoshi didn't stay up for me, _777 thought sadly. Glancing at his watch, he found it was after two, which meant it technically was not his birthday anymore. _Guess I can't blame him._

Sluggish with exhaustion, 777 walked into the bedroom he and the Tech shared. He smiled slightly at the sight of the messy bed, and his lover, hair tousled with sleep, mouth slightly ajar. The peaceful expression on the Tech's face seemed perfect to 777.

The peaceful expression on the Tech's face seemed perfect to 777.

_Yeah, _the singer thought, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around the Tech's frame, _this is all I need._

Morning came too quickly for 777. He groaned and cracked his eyes open, only to be blinded by the sunlight penetrating the window.

"Come on," He mumbled, trying to will himself back to sleep.

However, after ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, he quickly gave up, opting to throw the blankets off of his body and then to get up. He slowly sauntered into the kitchen, happy to see the Tech sitting down, sipping from his coffee cup.

"Morning," 777 greeted. The Tech's eyes met his own.

"I'm really sorry."

Tilting his head in confusion, 777 asked, "What for?"

"I meant to stay up for you, I just… fell asleep."

Sighing, 777 replied, "Don't worry about it. You know me, I just think of my birthday as just another day. It's no problem."

"I know, but still, I should've-" The Tech was silenced by a light, chaste kiss.

Pulling away, the singer said, "Let. It. Go. I don't care."

Sighing contently, the Tech responded, "Fine, I'll relax. But today, we're doing whatever you want."

Smirking, 777 repeated, "Whatever I want?"

_Okay, maybe birthdays aren't _so _bad._

# 15: Truth

_Okay, when he comes home, I'm telling him._

777 inhaled a calming breathe, forcing himself to be patient. What he was about to do was risky, not only for himself but also for the Tech. But, the singer knew that he had to inform the Tech… that he was dating a singer who was dead and had been for three years. He definitely was not going to tell the Tech _everything_. Telling him this much was going to be complicated enough.

777 was more afraid of the Tech's reaction. Would the Tech think that he was on drugs? Possibly. Would the Tech think that he was crazy? Most likely. Would the Tech leave him?

That was the question he did not want to think about; the question that made him feel like he was going to have a panic attack. They had been together for almost two years. Those two years had been the best years of his life, alive or dead. He was not sure what he would do if the Tech was not in his life anymore. He did not even want to think about it.

He was brought out of his mental conflict by the voice of his lover, "Hey, I'm back!"

_It's now or never._

"I'm in the living room!" He called back.

Seconds later, the Tech walked in, greeting his lover. In turn, 777 gave him a nervous smile, still thinking about how to start this.

Sensing that something was off with the singer, the Tech asked, "What's wrong?"

Coughing awkwardly, he replied, "Actually, um… I need to talk to you about something."

Staring anxiously at him, the Tech sat down next to 777, "Sounds serious. What is it?"

Inhaling another deep breathe, 777 said quietly, "Futoshi… I'm dead." Without giving the Tech any time to recover from the shocking truth, he just began talking. Explaining how he died, how he stopped aging since he has died, and vaguely discussing what the Reapers were, and that he was one.

777 was gasping for air after the talk. Not just because he was out of breathe, but because he was now terrified. The Tech now knew everything about him. His facial expression was thoughtful, so it was impossible for the singer to guess what the other man was thinking.

"You must think I'm crazy, huh?" The singer began babbling, mentally begging the Tech to talk.

"You're… dead?" He asked, ignoring the previous question, "And those guys that jumped you a week ago… they're dead too, weren't they?"

"Yep, just a couple of low leveled Reapers."

"If you've been one for three years, why are _you _a low leveled?"

The singer was becoming confused. How was the Tech so calm about all of this? Why was he not yelling or accusing him of being insane? Instead of asking, 777 answered, "I've never been interested in being a harrier Reaper. If I was one, then I wouldn't be able to hang out in the RG that much. I… wouldn't be able to be with you," He added, a small blush appearing on his face.

"I see."

"How the hell are you so calm about this?" 777 demanded quietly, "I mean, I'm _dead_, Futoshi. I'm twenty-four, not twenty-one. Sometimes, I'm ordered to do… very bad things to people who happen to have very bad luck. So, please do something. Yell at me, hit me, _leave _me if you really want to."

_Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave. _The singer chanted in his head.

"I'm not sure which is crazier: you telling me that you're dead or the fact that I actually believe you."

As the words began to sink in, 777 gasped, "Are you serious?!"

Nodding, the Tech answered, "You've never lied to me about anything. At least, not about anything important," He paused, trying to put his thoughts into words, "I don't think you're crazy. No, you're _not _crazy. And if you were lying to me right now, it wouldn't have been in such detail. So, I have no choice but to believe you." He wrapped his arms around the singer, pulling him into a hug, "Besides, even if you are dead, I'm just happy that you're here with me. I can't really imagine my life without you anymore."

Smiling, 777 kissed the Tech passionately. When he pulled away, he breathlessly said, "I love you."

Laughing, the Tech replied, "Probably another reason why I believed you." Placing a short kiss on the singer's lips, he whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

So, there's 11-15. Hope you enjoyed them. If you did, please review. Or, just continue to read. I'm always so happy to receive so many hits in a short amount of time.

Now, for anyone who truly cares, my next update may take a while. I desperately need to write the next chapter for my other story (Which, if anyone likes Tales of Symphonia, you can check out on my profile), but I'll try and update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short wait. Hopefully it wasn't too long for you. Plus, I only received one review, so that wasn't too much motivation. I like reviews, they make me want to work on my stories.

Okay, since this is fanfiction, I've decided to change the events about 777's (**Spoiler alert!**) death. I don't know if it could work this way, but its fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be exactly by the game, you know. Hopefully, no one will mind that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

# 16: Dye

"Hey Futoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I dyed my hair green?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the Tech lowered his book to stare at 777, who was taking a break from writing his song lyrics.

"I'd ask you about what drugs you were on," He replied calmly.

Rolling his eyes, the singer said, "I'm seriously considering this, you know."

"Chuckling, the Tech asked, "Why?"

"Well, Tenho was thinking that since the holidays are coming up, we should have a special concert. He thinks that I shouldn't dress so…"

"Dark?" He suggested.

"Yeah, dark. He said that I should dress brighter or something like that. So, I was planning on dyeing my green and dressing in all red."

"Would it be permanent?"

"Hell no!" He growled, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Then I think you should do it. It would be a nice change for you to dress like that."

"You don't like how I look?" The singer asked, faking a hurt expression.

"Someone's sensitive today," The Tech replied, "But no, I love how you look. To me, you're perfect."

Laughing, 777 said, "Someone's sappy today.

# 17: Appearance

Sighing, 777 placed his cup of coffee down on the table and said, "Okay, what's wrong? You've been staring at me for the last five minutes."

Taking a drink from his own cup, the Tech replied, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Grinning, he answered, "Futoshi, I never knew you thought that much about my body!"

"I wasn't thinking about anything like that," The Tech defended, "When you're in the… what's it called…? The UG! When you're there, what do you look like?"

Raising an eyebrow, the singer questioned, "As a Reaper?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "No different. I just have wings."

Frowning, the Tech asked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Were you expecting something else?"

"Well, kinda… You don't get a scythe?"

# 18: Death

777 was puzzled. After getting back from a pretty short, but awesome, concert, he was feeling rather happy, at least, more happy than tired, which was a pretty rare occurrence. However, that happy feeling was beginning to be replaced by confusion. It was almost eleven, but all of the lights were off inside of the apartment. The singer knew that it was too early for his lover to be asleep.

"Futoshi?" He called, turning on the kitchen light. He walked through the small room. Turning to his left, he flipped on the light switch, illuminating the living room. He frowned at the sight he met.

The Tech was sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around this knees and his head was resting on them. The saddest part about the scene, 777 instantly decided, was the Tech's shaking shoulders, along with his quiet whimpering.

Walking over silently, 777 sat down next to his lover. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around the Tech's quivering shoulders, bringing the shaking body closer to his own.

"Futoshi, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

The Tech, faced still buried into his lover's chest, opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as a sob erupted from it. Resisting the urge to sigh sadly, 777 rubbed his hand up and down the Tech's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Come on, please tell me. If you don't, then I can't help you," He practically begged. He did not enjoy feeling out of control in situations like these, especially since he was basically helpless while his lover was facing some unknown torment.

"I got… a phone call," He whispered, although it came out more like a sob.

"Is that why you left early?" 777 asked, gently urging him to continue.

"Yeah, it was my sister."

"What did she want? What happened?" The singer was getting impatient due to curiosity. However, he managed to sound composed because he did not want to further upset his lover.

Swallowing a sob, the Tech mumbled, "My dad died."

777 had never met the Tech's father, even though he knew his lover had always been close to the man, and had even wanted the two of them to meet. Unfortunately, the opportunity never arose because of his singing career and his Reaper duties. Since the Tech had always spoken so highly of his father, he _had _wanted to meet him.

"I'm so sorry, Futoshi." He placed a gentle kiss on the Tech's temple. In his short twenty-one years of life, 777 had never known anyone close to him who had died, so he was not familiar with the best way to comfort his grief-stricken lover. So, he opted to ask, "Did she… mention when the funeral is?"

After a moment, he answered, "A week from tomorrow, but she wants me there sooner, since mom… isn't taking this well."

"When?"

Lifting his head and rubbing his eyes, the Tech answered in a clearer voice, "Day after tomorrow? I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"You meant that you're…?"

Despite the current mood, the singer chuckled, "Of course I'm coming. I'd be the worst boyfriend ever if I didn't."

Feeling tears pricking his eyes, he muttered a simple, "Thanks."

"So… I should probably behave myself, right? I mean, they haven't met me, and even though this is a very sad occasion, I might want to act charming, right? So then they'll like me?"

Unable to help it, the Tech laughed.

# 19: Cheating

777 ran faster than he had ever ran before. He had to hurry to his apartment. He _needed _to. Something had just happened; something that had not been his fault, but the Tech had thought it was. While he was so angry he wanted to hurt someone, preferably BJ, even though he could not really blame him, he was furious with himself for allowing the situation to progress long enough for his lover to see.

* * *

"Hey, BJ, how long 'til the show starts?" 777 called to his band mate.

"Couple hours!" The man shouted back, "Tenho's still not here yet."

The singer sighed heavily. The Tech was backstage making sure everything was working so they could have a quick practice before their concert. Of course, _the always punctual _Tenho was late.

"Hey 777?" BJ asked, now standing beside him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm, uh, sorry… about the singing thing," He mumbled, seeming embarrassed.

Clutching the now found microphone, 777 said easily, "I told you, don't worry about it."

"I… really wanted you to keep singing. I wasn't really interested."

Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "Then why did it seem like you hated me?"

His friend mumbled something, causing 777 to question, "What did you say?"

Sighing, the Reaper repeated, "It made it easier."

777 was quite smart. He had an idea of what was going to happen, but sincerely hoped that he was wrong. "Made what easier?"

Instead of answering, BJ stepped closer, their bodies almost touching, "You could guess."

He most likely could, but the singer continued to remain to the situation. His idea was starting to become more and more real, but he kept denying it.

Without giving him any time to react, BJ lunged forward, placing his lips onto the singers.

777's idea was right.

He did not kiss him back, he did not enjoy the kiss, but he could not find it in himself to pull away, even when BJ forced his tongue into his mouth. Tenho had always joked about BJ having a crush on him, he just could not believe it was real. He was not cruel enough to pull away, so he just waited patiently until he was done, then he would explain that that was _not _going to happen again.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. He had kept his eyes opened for the duration of the kiss, which only lasted for a few seconds. However, it still lasted longer than it should have. The Tech had walked onto the stage, but as soon as he walked onto it, he immediately ran off, a shattered expression on his face that 777 would never forget.

After seeing his lover run off, 777 gave his friend a not so gentle shove, pushing past him. He had been trying not to crush his friend's feelings, but now his _feelings _might have seriously hurt his own relationship.

At this moment, he could not care less about his friend.

Pushing past him, 777 began running off the stage, stopping momentarily when BJ yelled, "What about the concert?!"

He yelled before continuing his run, "Screw the concert! You sing if you really care! This is more important!"

* * *

That had been ten minutes ago, and the singer was still fuming. BJ had known how much the Tech mattered to him. Why did he have to pull a stunt like that? With the Tech right near by? Why couldn't he have just confessed his feelings in words?

Regardless of how many questions he had, he was madder at himself. He should have pulled away, shoved him sooner, _something_ besides just standing there. He was not sure he could convince the Tech about the real reason behind the kiss, or that he was not cheating on him. 777 was feeling scared.

Breathless, he made his way to his apartment, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys. He did not even want to think about the Tech not being here. He would not know where else to look for him if he was not.

Pushing the door open, 777 was relieved to find the lights on, meaning his lover was somewhere inside. Before he could even say his name, the Tech stumbled near him, the broken look still on his face.

"Futoshi," He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"So… what next?" The Tech asked, sounding hurt.

The tone made him feel worse, but he stated, "He just kissed me all of the sudden. I think he has…"

"Feelings for you?" The Tech completed, looking as though he was about to start crying.

"Unfortunately."

"He kissed you…" The Tech said, eyes traveling to the floor, "You _let _him kiss you." That last bit had come out with a tone of anger.

"I didn't kiss him back," He defended.

"Does it really matter? You let him!" The Tech's voice was raising.

"I know! I just… couldn't push him away! I've known him for years, we're good friends. I couldn't bring myself to do that to him."

"I don't know what to do," He moaned quietly, leaning against the wall slightly.

The singer did not like how this conversation was going. Not knowing what else to do, 777 pushed the Tech against the wall more, leaning his own body into his lover's. He gave him a desperate kiss, trying to silently communicate, hoping to prove his love for him in that one kiss.

Afraid that his actions were not cutting it, 777 pulled his mouth away by an inch, muttering, "You're the only person for me. I've never felt like this about anyone before, like I've told you. _I love you_, Futoshi. Not BJ, not anyone else, _you_."

Looking into his eyes, the Tech replied, "I know. Just don't _ever _do anything like that again."

Kissing him once more he said, "I won't. You're the only one who can kiss me. But remember, that means I'm the only who can kiss you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

# 20: Erase

The Tech groggily opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep that was calling him. Stretching out his limbs, he was surprised to that 777 was all ready up and, according to the scent invading his nose, making coffee.

Sliding off the bed, he walked out of their shared bedroom into the kitchen, startled to find his lover drinking coffee, appearing to be in a cheerful mood.

"What're you so happy about?"

Getting up, 777 over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and replied, "Today just feels like my lucky day."

That statement would prove to be false before the day was over.

* * *

Hours later, 777 was now walking back inside the concert stage, looking for someone he knew was not inside. He was now back in the UG, a place that he had avoided for a few days. However, he was now here because of the emergency call that had been issued. Even weirder though was the fact that he was helping the two teenagers that had been the _reason _for the emergency.

Apparently, the two boys believed they had seen Konishi, the current Game Master, was inside, but as far as he could see, no one was inside. He called out, demanding to know if someone was inside, but the only thing he was greeted with was an unimaginable pain inflicted upon him.

Most likely, the attack had been delivered by the same woman he was looking for, even though he could not see here. He knew too well about her ability to manipulate light and shadows, as every low leveled Reaper had heard of her. He just never imagined that she was _this _powerful.

He felt his choker fall off his neck, but he found himself incapable of reaching down for it. His body felt like it was numb, and all he could do was yell out in pain, more likely than not alerting the teenagers outside.

777 could feel himself becoming weaker. He knew, deep down, that blow was probably fatal. No, it _was _fatal. Soon, mostly likely, he would be erased. There was nothing he could do now. However, there was something that he _needed _to do, no matter how weak he was. He forced himself to return to RG, where he needed to do one more thing before he went away.

While the Composer could not die in the RG, Reapers could. They were not invincible here, just like how they were not in the UG. Once he was back in the Shibuya of the living, his wound appeared how it would be on a normal person, making him more aware of the pain. Blood was now oozing out of the long slash located on his chest, near his waistline at an alarming rate. If he was lucky, he might be able to find the Tech before he bled to death.

_Where is everybody? _He wondered idly as he began to limp down the road towards his apartment. The street was eerily empty, which was rare and somewhat unnatural for the lively streets of Shibuya. Soon though, he found himself not caring.

Hoping to staunch the blood flow, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around his wound, only stopping it by a little. Leaning against the wall for support, he started walked faster to the apartment, ignoring the blurriness in his vision; the way his limbs felt like lead and the high buildings that were spinning.

* * *

The Tech walked out of the apartment, making his way towards the concert stage. He had just been struck by a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happen. Or… had all ready happened. He was not one to rely on hunches like this, but this one would not leave him alone, and he could not help but listen to it.

While 777 was not a pessimist, he was not exactly optimistic either. Normally when the singer figured he would have a good day, they usually ended badly.

So, it was due to his negative feeling that he was now almost running to where his lover most likely was. He needed to reassure himself that he was fine, that he his feeling was wrong. He needed to…

He needed to assure himself that 777 was not the body he had just spotted on the ground with blood surrounding him.

Running quickly, he slid down next to the singer, not caring that he had cut his knees on the rough pavement. Clutching the body firmly, he turned it over, resisting the urge to gag as his eyes landed on spot where blood was flowing out of his body. Blood that should be _inside _his body.

"Don't look there," Came a weak, groggy reply.

Gasping, the Tech watched as 777's eyelids fluttered open, eyes looking slightly glassy and a little dazed.

"Let me see the spot. Who did this to you?!" It was hard to fight off the panic he was feeling.

Laughing painfully, the singer answered, "It looks pretty bad. You don't want to see it." Wincing as he attempting to sit up, he hissed, "The Iron Bitch is strong."

Before the Tech could question him, 777 coughed, specks of blood flying out of his mouth.

"I- I have to call someone."

Before he could remove the phone from his pocket, 777 rested his hand on top of his, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Why not?" The Tech cried.

"How do you explain to someone that your lover, who's all ready dead, is dying again?"

"D- don't say that," He begged, tears welling in his eyes.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but don't call anyone. It's too late anyway. I don't know how doctors could bring a Reaper back to life. I don't think they could."

"Why not?" He repeated, "You don't know that, do you?"

Chuckling, 777 weakly lifted his hand up to wipe the Tech's eyes lovingly, "I'm glad you found me. Look's like… it wasn't my lucky day."

Shaking his head, the Tech replied, "Stop talking like that! Just let me call an ambulance, then everything will be okay."

Moving his hand to the Tech's shoulder, he pulled the smaller body onto his own, making so the Tech's lips were on his own. He had a feeling this would be their last kiss, so he put every last bit of his strength into it.

The Tech, while in a state of shock, returned it halfheartedly, not wanting to believe it was real. But, in the end, he could not refuse 777, so he would not call anyone, not until he was… gone.

After the Tech pulled away reluctantly, 777 whispered, "I love you, Futoshi. So, so much."

"I love you, too. How am I...?"

"You're strong, you'll do fine. Just find someone that's alive, that should keep the secrets between you two limited."

Despite the situation, the Tech found himself laughing, which then they turned into sobs.

"Don't do that."

"Can't help it, 777." He wrapped his arms around his lover's body, feeling more tears fall down his face as he noticed that the singer's chest was barely rising and falling.

"My eyes feel heavy," 777 whispered, resisting the urge to close them but knowing that he would ultimately fail.

"You can close them… if you want to."

"I don't _want _to, Futoshi. I just… feel so… tired." His voice was becoming slurred, even to his own ears.

Running a hand through his lover's spiky hair, the Tech replied sadly, "I know you do. You can go to sleep, since you're tired. It's all right."

"Futoshi… I love you." He felt the need to repeat himself, since he knew he would not be able to say it anymore.

With that, he allowed his eyes to close, and his breathing to cease.

The Tech, with a sense of calmness that scared even himself, called the hospital and demanded an ambulance with a numbness that made everything easier to deal with. After the short phone call had ended, he let his eyes roam over his lover's body. He gave him one more embrace, ignoring the fact that his skin was icy.

Shortly before the ambulance arrived, the numbness wore off which allowed the tears to flow out of him with a force that made him completely unaware of the world around him. He clung to 777's limp body, mumbling brokenly, "It wasn't my lucky day either."

* * *

And there was the super angsty chapter. Don't worry, I'll lay off the angst next chapter.

I can't believe this! They finally have character selection, but why isn't the Tech a selectable character?! I mean, it's not fair! They've got Tenho and BJ, who are only in that one day. I can think of the Tech being in five different days off the top of my head!

Enough of my rant. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been suffering from a serious case of writer's block (even though I've had these themes planned since forever) and school work.

I can't believe how sad I made two of my reviewers. I didn't intend to make 777's death that sad, and I didn't want to do that to you. If it makes you feel better, none of these are sad. In fact, since this is the half way chapter, I decided to make them all kind of the "firsts" in their relationship. You'll understand once you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the World Ends with You.

* * *

# 21: First Meeting

777 was walking through the lively streets of the RG. This had been about the fourth time he had visited this plane since he had become a Reaper, and he had forgotten how much he missed it.

He had been a Reaper for a year and a half, but he had started to become bored with it. He had occasionally visited the RG because he had missed being around people. Mostly, he missed being _seen _by people.

Now, after the begging of two Reapers, BJ and Tenho, who he considered to be his best friends, he was here to start a singing career. In the UG, he had created the alias '777', so that was what called himself on stage. He did not believe that the three of them would become a famous band, but he would remain hopeful. Even when he was alive people told him that he was an excellent singer, so he believed that he was good enough to become well known.

By some miracle, BJ had managed to convince the guy who runs the concert stage at A-East to let them perform. It was their first ever large gig. They had played a few times at small places, the occasional café or bar, but now they had a chance to really be _seen_.

However, he had just been sent on a task to find someone who was good with electronics, since, for some weird reason, their prized microphone would not work and the guy who usually dealt with technical difficulties was not there. His plan was to stop by the electronics store at 104, hoping that he could find someone who worked there who could come with him and help him.

"You have no idea how much you helped me, son!"

777 jumped as he heard a booming exclaim that happily from inside the ramen shop he was walking by at Dogenzaka. Curious, he walked into the building, watching as a middle aged man with glasses was beaming at boy who was scratching his head nervously.

The boy looked around eighteen. He had a bored expression on his face, even though he seemed in a pleasant mood while the man, who the singer assumed was the owner, was talking to him. He had brown hair which was tied back and brown eyes.

For an unexplainable reason, this boy just _intrigued _the singer.

"Uh, it was really no problem. Your oven was just unplugged."

The man, still grinning, just said, "Ah well, I'm no good with stuff like that. Though, I do know how to make ramen. I'll give you a bowl for free, as payment."

With a small smile, the boy replied, "That sounds great."

777 watched as the boy sat down. Maybe he was good with electronics and could help him. Then again, sounds like the ramen owner's problem was simple enough that a five year old could solve.

_Might as well ask the kid. _He thought, shrugging.

Sitting down next to him, he initiated conversation, "So… are you good with electronics?" Blunt, straight to the point, that was normally how he talked to people.

The person sitting across from him seemed unfazed though, which was a surprise. "Somewhat. Have a problem?"

"I have a band that's going to play soon and my mic's not working."

"Is yours _actually _plugged in, or does it really have a problem?"

He liked the sarcastic, teasingness in his voice. 777 answered, "Nope, I'm smart enough to check that. It's just that we have a show to do in a couple of hours, our first actually, and I really need it fixed."

With a thoughtful expression on his face, the man answered, "Yeah, I guess I could go check it out. Do I get paid?"

Chuckling, the singer replied, "Sure, I'll bring you back here so this guy can feed you."

Laughing, he said, "Okay, you've got a deal."

Standing, 777 said while holding his hand out, "I'd rather not call you 'kid', so what's your name?"

Taking the hand firmly, he answered, "Futoshi. You?"

Though he did not know why, 777 never gave out his name. Maybe it was because he was no longer alive and he was starting over? Still, this guy, 'Futoshi', would not be an exception.

"Well, I could tell you my name, but I'd rather you call me 777, since that's what you'll be hearing all my fans scream.

#22: First Attraction

"Hey, that was a great show, 777."

The singer grinned at the Tech as they made they're way to Dogenzaka.

"Thanks, Futoshi. The crowd seemed to like it, even though it's only been our fourth time performing."

"That's because you guys are good."

"And you with your technology skills make us good." 777 complimented.

It had been over a month since the two met and they had developed an amazingly strong friendship in the short amount of time. 777 had officially named Futoshi his Tech after their second concert, a title, and new job, which made him extremely happy. The singer was unaware of exactly why, but he enjoyed the young man's company.

While he did not want to admit it out loud, 777 felt as though he was developing a small crush on the Tech. Now, he may be what people would consider bisexual, but he really did not consider himself this. He thought that love was love, and that you should love whoever you love. He did not believe that it should be given a title.

When he had been alive, he had gone out with two people. One was a man and the other was a woman. Neither relationship lasted the long. The last time he was in a relationship was when he was seventeen, so it had been a while since he had asked anyone asked out anyone on a date. Besides, he was not even sure of the younger man's sexual orientation.

_At least he's legal. Barely. _He thought, rolling his eyes. He had found out the Tech actually _was _eighteen. 777 had lied about his age, claiming that he was nineteen. He figured that lying about it would be easier than explaining that he had died at the age of twenty and had not aged since.

"Hey, you okay?" The Tech's concerned voice rang through his ears.

Giving a short chuckle, the singer replied, "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired."

Staring at him worriedly, the younger man said, "We don't have to get ramen, if you don't want to."

Shaking his head quickly, 777 replied, "Don't worry about me, Futoshi. It's not like I'm doing this because I _have _to, I'm doing it because I _want _to."

Seeing the Tech grin happily made the singer grin back. It was strange, being affected like that. Seeing him happy made the older man happy, and it almost scared him.

"Sooo… here we are!" 777 announced, ushering the Tech inside, "The usual empty ramen place."

"Hey, this place is the best." It took every fiber of 777's being not to laugh at the adorable pout the Tech was making.

"I dunno, I think you say that because this is place where we first met."

With a small blush on his face, he replied shyly, "Maybe."

This, in turn, caused the singer to become embarrassed. He managed to push away the feeling when Ken Doi, the infamous ramen maker, emerged from the back and asked what they wanted. Ordering the usual for himself and the Tech, 777 marveled at how fast the middle aged man could make ramen. Within the next three minutes, he placed the bowls in front of them and returned to the back.

Watching as the Tech half-heartedly began eating, 777 suddenly struck by the desire to ask the younger man a question, a question that would make the atmosphere between them awkward.

But that did not stop him. "Hey Futoshi? I've got a question for you. But, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

This piqued his curiosity. Tilting his head in confusion, he looked at the singer, questioning, "What is it?"

"Are you straight or gay?"

Looking as though he was about to choke on some his noodles, the Tech anxiously swallowed, whispering, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering," He said lightly.

Stirring the noodles around nervously, the younger man asked, "Does it matter?"

"'Course not. I won't think any different of you."

"W-well, I've n-never really gone out with anyone," He stated, stuttering.

Shrugging, the Tech asked, "You must have had crushes on people. Right?"

"A few."

"Okay, were they on guys or girls?"

777 was worried that the Tech was not going to answer after a few minutes of a stifling silence. He was relieved when he heard a quiet, "Both."

"Hmm… I see."

"So… you don't care?"

Smiling, the older man said, "Why the hell would I care about that? You're my friend, Futoshi."

Giving the singer a shy smile, the Tech uttered, "That's good to know."

"Besides, I've gone out with a guy and a girl before," 777 mentioned casually.

"Really?"

Smirking, he asked, "Do _you _care about that I have?"

Shaking his head vigorously, the Tech exclaimed, "Not at all."

Seeing the Tech resume eating more enthusiastically, 777 had something else to ask him. He was more afraid proposing this question instead of the last one.

"So, you've never been on a date before?" Seeing the younger man shake his head, he continued, "So… you want to go on one?"

The Tech's head snapped up, looking oddly at 777. The singer could not name the expression in his eyes.

"You mean… with you?"

"Uh… I mean, you don't have to. And if you do want to, it wouldn't be anything big. It would just be something casual, like what we're doing now."

The Tech smiled the largest smile 777 had ever seen on the younger man, making him feel ecstatic.

"I'd love to go out with you, 777."

# 23: First Date

777 nervously opened and closed his cell phone, debating whether or not he should call the Tech. Unfortunately, he needed directions to the younger man's home, and if it would be possible for them to go out tonight.

It had been a week since the Tech had accepted the invitation of going out on a date with the singer. They had not set up an exact date; the Tech had just given a tentative, 'How 'bout next week?'

_Well, it's been a week, _He reasoned. His band had not preformed for the same amount of time, so 777 had not talked to the younger man since then. Tomorrow night his group would be the opening act for another band, so going out tomorrow was out of the question.

With that in mind, he pushed the buttons that he read off a piece of paper. Holding the phone close to his ear, he was pleased when he heard a dull, "Hello?" after the second ring.

"Hey Futoshi," 777 greeted.

_"Oh, hey 777,"_ _he said back, his voice sounding more lively._

"How've you been?"

_"I've been bored since you've had no shows for the last week," He complained._

"Well, we're doing a few songs tomorrow as an opening act."

_"Really? So I'll… see you tomorrow?" The younger man asked anxiously._

"A-actually," 777 stuttered, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on our… date tonight." Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was after five which, he figured, should not be too late to ask him out.

_"What do you have planned?" The Tech asked._

"Well… I was thinking we'd go eat somewhere, then maybe watch a movie."

_"Dinner and a movie? That sounds clichéd," He replied._ However, he did not sound like he minded.

"You can't beat clichéd first dates," announced 777 proudly.

Laughing, the Tech replied, _"True, true. So, you said tonight, right? What time?"_

"Well… I was thinking that we'd meet in an hour or so. Where do you want to eat?"

_"Where do I _always _want to eat?"_

"Good point. So do you want me to pick you up or do you just wanna meet there?"

_"Let's just meet there. See you in an hour."_

"Yeah. Bye Futoshi." Clicking the 'end' button, 777 closed his phone, placing it in his pocket. So, he would have to wait an hour for the Tech.

It would be the longest hour in his afterlife.

"Hey, you're all ready here!"

Looking up from the table within the ramen shop, 777 watched the Tech sit down next to him. "Well, yeah. _I'm _the one taking _you _out, remember?" He reminded.

"Of course I remember." The younger man rolled his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. "How could I forget?"

Chuckling, he picked up his chopsticks. Ready to begin eating, he paused when the Tech asked, "This isn't what I usually order."

"I didn't order," 777 replied. "The guy just came out and gave me two bowls when I said that you were coming. He said he only makes it for his 'friends'."

Stirring the broth slowly, the Tech said, "It's just regular ramen. Only noodles."

"I'm not complaining," He responded, shrugging. "It's free. But, if you want, I can buy you something else."

Shaking his head, the younger man exclaimed, "No, no, it's fine! You're right, I just didn't think of it like that."

After that, the two began eating. They shared light conversation. 777 found out the Tech's favorite type of music (alternative rock), dessert (vanilla ice cream), color (green), and video game genre (RPG).

While most of their conversations were somewhat idle small talk, they were beneficial. The singer wanted to keep away from very personal topics. He could not successfully just say to the younger man, "Hey Futoshi, guess what? I really like you and I'm, you know, dead."

That would be the one detail that could hinder their chance at having a relationship, 777 believed. That thought would be in the back of his mind, even as he continued to pursue a relationship with the Tech.

Glancing down at his watch, 777 announced, "We better go. The movies start in thirty minutes."

Tilting his head in confusion, the Tech asked, "Movies? Plural?"

"Well, there's only two movies playing tonight and they both start at the same time. You, my lovely date, are picking what we watch," He decided, chuckling at the Tech's reddening face.

Exiting the ramen shop, the younger man questioned, "Where's the theatre?"

"Near 104, so right down the road. It's kinda new, but a pretty cool place."

"You're pretty familiar with Shibuya," The Tech observed.

"I've been around here for a while."

"I've only been here for a few months. I still can't believe how big this place is."

Holding the door open for the Tech, 777 whispered under his breathe as the younger man entered the building, "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

* * *

"That was _the _worst movie _ever_!"

"You're the one who picked it," The Tech reminded gently.

"Yeah, because you were taking too long," 777 complained.

"You shouldn't have eaten," The younger man chastised. "The title had the word 'slaughter' in it. Weren't you expecting it to be gory?"

"Ugh, stop reminding me. Next time, we're watching a comedy."

The Tech stopped walking, causing 777 to make a sudden stop a few steps ahead of him. "What's wrong?"

"Next… time?" The younger man repeated, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Well yeah, I was going to ask you out again, unless I was so bad that you wouldn't want to again." He sincerely hoped that the Tech had enjoyed himself because he definitely wanted to ask him out again.

"Tonight was great, 777. I just wasn't sure of how… I was."

"You really need more confidence," 777 said teasingly. "This was one of the best dates I've been on, and I really liked being with you. So yeah, I'd love to go out with you again… if you wanted."

Smiling the Tech replied, "I'd love to."

# 24: First Kiss

It had been a month since that night. The pair had gone on two other dates, still just casual dinner and a movie kind of dates. The Tech had not minded them. In fact, he found them enjoyable and he looked forward to them. He liked 777's company more than the dates, though.

On the last one, the younger man had asked the singer what they were. With a grin, 777 had replied, "Well, since you keep going out with me, I'd call you my boyfriend. Guess you'll have to tell me what I am to."

_I still can't believe that happened._

After he had told 777 that he thought of him the same way, the singer had looked like he was planning on kissing the Tech. However, he did not, opting instead to say a quick good-bye and hastily leaving, confusing the younger man.

That had been last night.

He planned on asking 777 about it, but the singer was running late. He was sitting in front of the concert building, planning on seeing 777 before he had to go in and get ready for his concert.

_Once he actually shows up, _the Tech thought, eyes snapping to attention as he watched the singer approach the building.

"Hey Futoshi," the singer greeted minutes later.

Standing, the younger man replied, "Hi. Why are you late?"

"No real reason. Just lost track of time."

"Were you doing something important?"

"I was just walking. See? Nothing."

Shaking his head, the Tech asked, "Before we go in… can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Under 777's calm gaze, the Tech lost his nerve. "Well, I, uh, um…"

"Yeah? What is it, Futoshi?" 777 questioned patiently. He was too curious about what had the younger man so nervous that he did not feel impatient.

"Well…" Unable to put his thoughts and feelings into words, he simply leaned forward and quickly placed his lips onto the singer's. Lingering for only a few seconds, he quickly pulled away, face beginning to blush.

777 blinked, raising an eyebrow, making the Tech glance down at the ground.

_Don't tell me I'm that bad of a kisser, _he thought forlornly.

He was brought out of his reverie by 777. "Wow… I can't believe that happened," he chuckled, smiling sheepishly. "Can't believe you kissed me first. I was afraid that kissing you last night would be too soon. Guess I was wrong."

Before the younger man could say anything, 777 kissed him passionately. Both men could not figure out why it took so long for this to happen.

# 25: First Confession

777 nervously fidgeted with the object in his pocket. He was impatiently waiting for the Tech to arrive. They had been dating for seven months, which was the longest relationship the singer had ever been in. Now, he had something important to ask the young man.

Releasing a loud sigh, 777 slid down the wall he was currently leaning against. He could not recall another time he had been this anxious.

"777, you okay?"

Looking up, the singer met the concerned face of his friend Tenho.

"Yeah Tenho, I'm good."

Rolling his eyes, the red jacketed man sat down. "You're a bad liar."

Finding himself unable to lie to Tenho, 777 replied, "I'm nervous."

"About Futoshi"?

"Did BJ tell you about that?" 777 demanded.

"Don't be mad at him," Tenho replied. "I made him tell me. You've been acting weird for the last couple of day."

"Then you all ready know why I'm so nervous," he concluded.

"You shouldn't be."

"Why the hell not?!" the singer growled.

"Because," the other man began, "he cares about you a lot. You feel the same way. I don't see why he wouldn't want to."

"I don't wanna scare him off," 777 lamented. "What if it's too soon? I don't want to him to be uncomfortable around me. Even though we haven't said it to each other yet, I… I really think I love him, Tenho."

"Aw, you're gonna break BJ's heart," the red jacketed man chuckled.

"Ugh, that joke it getting really annoying."

"Fine. To be _serious_, I bet he feels the same way, 777. If he didn't, he wouldn't still be with you after all this time, right?"

"You've gotta point there," the singer mumbled after a pause.

"I know I do," he replied proudly, voice lowering. "He's coming. I'll leave you two alone."

777 rolled his eyes at the smirk he received from his friend. He waved to the Tech as he approached. Standing, he inhaled a calming breathe. It was now or never.

"Hey 777," the Tech greeted, waving back to him as he approached.

"Hey," he mumbled back.

"Something's wrong, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question. "What's wrong?"

"Well… nothing's really wrong. It's just… uh, well… damn it, I don't know how to ask."

"Ask what?" Now the Tech was getting confused.

Sighing, he removed the key that had been in his pocket and held it in front of the younger man's face. "I want to ask… will you move in with me? You don't have to if you don't want to," he added hastily when the Tech's eyes widened, assuming he was going to decline the offer.

"You… really want me to?" the Tech asked, voice coated with disbelief.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to if you don't to."

"I… I'd really like," the Tech said, smiling.

"Well," 777 replied, placing the key into the other man's hand, "guess I didn't have to that nervous."

"Why are you asking me? I mean, I'm really happy, it's just… why now all of the sudden?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this, Futoshi, but I will. I… I love you, Futoshi. I really think I do."

The Tech felt as though all the air had been knocked out him and he had forgotten how to breathe. He could not form words, and even if he could, he did not know what to say. 777… loved him? That just could not be possible.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," the singer muttered just loud enough for the shocked man to hear. "Futoshi, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. Just tell-"

"I really think I love you too," the Tech whispered, mirroring the older man's terrified tone.

"Y-you're not just saying this, are you? You better not be because I really don't want you screwing with me like that. If you don't feel the same way, just tell me."

"You're serious right?" 777 nodded passionately. "I am too. I wouldn't screw with you like that, 777, just like I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"I've never felt like this about anyone before," 777 confessed.

"Me neither."

Closing the distance between them, 777 gave the Tech a light, chaste, yet passionate kiss. It lasted for a while until the singer pulled away, saying, "I love you. Can't believe how easy it is to say the second time."

"I love you too. And you're right, why it _is _easier."

Chuckling, the singer said, "You know what? I think that we're going to be just fine."

* * *

Well, I hope those didn't make you sad like the last five did. I'm quite happy with them, so I certainly hope that you all are, too.

I'd like to thank my reviews, and I'd like to ask everyone that has read and can review to _please _review, even if it's just to, "Great," or "I love this," or "These suck, stop writing," (which I never will stop). I would just love to hear from everyone, even it's something short.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back again after a not too long break. I'd like to let you know that I finished up my Tales of Symphonia story, so this is now the only thing I'll be focusing on, which will, hopefully, mean faster updates. No promises though.

I'd like to thank everyone that's reviews so far, even if the number is a little low. I'm still happy, though. However, I'm really hoping that someone will favorite this. So, please, even if you don't review but like the story, please favorite it.

One more thing, as I changed the circumstances of 777's death, I'm changing two other parts of the game, but neither was too important. **Spoilers** for Day 6 with Shiki and for… well, I don't remember what day but for when the Tech gets taken over by the O-pins (or the red pins).

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

#26: Name

"Hey 777?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

Giving his lover a puzzled look, 777 stated, "You do know you just said my name, right?"

"Really?" the Tech questioned sarcastically. "I mean, what's your _real _name?"

"Why do you want to know Futoshi?" the singer sighed. "It's not important."

"Yeah it is," the younger man argued. "I barely know anything about when you were… alive. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"The thing is Futoshi," he began explaining patiently, "I'm not alive anymore. That part of me is over. My… existence, I guess you could call it, is with you. Being with you is better than my old life. A lot better."

"Did anything bad happen to you?" the Tech asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that bad, I guess," 777 chuckled humorously. "I'll tell you about it someday. Just not right now."

"… All right."

#27: Technology

"Damn it all!" 777 yelled in frustration, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"What is it 777?" the Tech called from the entrance of their apartment. He was just getting back from shopping.

"None of the batteries work!"

His exclamation was met with a sigh. Seconds later, the Tech sauntered into the room.

"What's wrong now?"

"I've used every friggin' battery in this damn apartment, but I can't get my CD player to work."

With a sigh, the Tech gently commanded, "Let me see."

Pushing the CD player and a handful of batteries into his boyfriend's hands, 777 crossed his arms in a childish manner. Seconds later, the Tech started laughing while placing the batteries down. Leaving the room, he returned minutes later with different batteries.

"There's a reason I'm your tech," the younger man muttered, still chuckling.

"Why?"

Inserting the batteries, he passed the music player back to the singer. "You were using the wrong type."

"… Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Hope you never get tired of me. After being with you, I doubt I could live without you."

# 28: Coming out

"777, 777! Can I get your autograph?"

With a quiet sigh, the singer mumbled to the Tech, "As soon as I thought I could get away." Turning around, he watch two girls approach himself and his lover. "Hey there, how's it going?"

The one that had asked for the autograph giggled, holding up a pen and something made of paper. "I absolutely love you! Could you sign this?"

"After that, how could I not?" Grabbing the pen, he quirked an eyebrow, "Is that a napkin?"

"It's the only thing I've got with me."

_Not that I haven't been asked to sign weirder things, _777 thought with a shrug. Grabbing the napkin, he messily wrote three seven's, satisfying the teenager. Looking at the other girl, he asked, "What about you? Don't want my autograph?"

"I've gotten it before. I was wondering if… uh, well… couldIkissyou?"

That sentence had been extremely rushed, but much to his own dismay, he figured he knew what she said. Just in case…

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Can I kiss you? On the lips?" she questioned in a shaky breathe.

He was almost afraid to look at the Tech. He did not want to know his reaction to that. Normally, he would indulge whoever asked and give them a quick peck. His younger lover was aware of that, but he could not do it in front of him.

"Sorry, but I'll have to say no," he replied coolly.

"W-why not?" the girl asked, looking devastated.

"There's someone in my life now. Someone special to me."

If he had been paying attention, he would have heard the Tech gasp quietly in surprise.

"You mean a… girlfriend?" the other girl asked.

With a sly smirk, he answered, "Something like that."

"What do you mean, 'something like that'?"

Knowing that this could end disastrously, he replied, "I'll show you." Wrapping his arms around the Tech's smaller body, he placed a short kiss on his lips, pulling away to see the shocked look on the two girls' faces.

"Hope you're not too disappointed in me."

"You're gay?" One of them managed to sputter.

"Basically. Problem ladies?"

Much to his surprise, the last thing he heard from them were delighted squeals, and something about blogging their new discovery.

"This won't end well, will it?"

"No idea Futoshi. But, I had to show it sometime. I hated hiding it. Hope you're okay with me letting those two know."

Kissing his lover again, the Tech replied, "I'm perfectly fine with it."

# 29: Mine

Sighing, the Tech leaned against the front of the ramen shop. The owner was currently out running some type of errand, so he was waiting for him to get back. He had to go to the concert hall in an hour, so he figured he should eat something before going. But, where was 777? He had told the Tech that he would eat with him.

_It's just like him to be late. I'm amazed he's even on time for his own concerts._

"Pardon me?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw I nervous looking brown haired man in a suit looking around. He was standing about ten feet away.

_Is he talking to me?_

"Hello? Excuse me?!" Sighing, the suited man asked to himself not so quietly, "Can't he hear me?"

_Guess he _is _talking to me. And yeah, I can hear just fine._

"Come get some hot stuff!"

The Tech felt himself gag. _Okay, he's definitely _not _talking to _

_me. Is he trying to sell something? If he is, I'm not interested. No way would anyone in their right mind just yell that. Maybe I _did _hear wrong._

"No good? Hot stuff! Come get some!"

The Tech could have sworn he felt his eye twitch.

_This guy must have some good drug connections or something. Or_

_Maybe I do…?_

"Huh? I think I got a reaction that time. One more time! Come

get some hot stuff!"

_Okay, I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. 777'll get a good _

_Laugh out of this when I tell him._

"Oh! Hot stuff!"

Unable to trust his own ears—and still assuming this is a dream, he absently thought—he leaned forward, figuring this was just getting weirder. However, he was slightly scared when the other man smiled.

"Ooh! Hot! Yeah, hot stuff! Come get some!"

Watching the man dig into his pocket, he stared at the red pin in the man's hand. He thought it looked cool with the black logo on it.

_This must be the 'hot stuff'. I should just take one, maybe then he'll leave me alone._

"… I'll take one," he replied in an annoyed tone, quickly reaching out his arm.

"Oh, thank you!" Before he could grasp the pin, an arm snatched it. Then, another arm wrapped around his shoulders. Unable to turn around in time, his eyes widened as the now crushed up pin landed on the pavement.

"If you don't want that to be your body, I suggest that you leave now," 777 growled menacingly. With a look of fright, the man quickly flinched and ran away.

"777, what the hell was that?!" Before he could continue reprimand, he was silenced by a pair of lips hitting his own. He noticed that this kiss felt different from any other. This one felt almost… possessive?

Gently pulling away, the Tech placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, looking at him intently. "What's wrong?"

"That guy… was he flirting with you?"

The Tech could hardly believe he was being asked that. But judging by the insecure glare he was throwing over his shoulder, in the direction that the salesman went off in, he knew that the singer was being serious.

"Of course not. Even if he was, I wouldn't have done anything. Nothing that would hurt you."

Pulling the younger man into a gentle hug, he whispered, "Good, 'cause your mine. Now and forever, right?"

With a small smile, he replied, "I like the sound of that."

# 30: Possession

There had many things that 777 was afraid of in his life. When he had been a little kid, he had fears that every kid had: the dark, strangers, unfamiliar noises, stuff like that. When he was a little older, he was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of other people, getting a bad grade, not having a girlfriend before he left high school. Before he had died his two biggest fears were death, ironically, and his previous boyfriend, which was someone that even his current lover did not know.

Now though, the thing that was scaring him the most was the stark silence that all of the RG was wrapped in.

He had been away to the UG for the last few days. He could not believe how messed up things were getting. All these people going AWOL, the initiation of the O-Pins, having to wipe out these two annoying kids, which he refused to do, and despite ignoring his orders, he was somehow alive.

Now, he was searching for the Tech. He was not at the apartment, so his next guess was the ramen shop. If he was not there, he would not know where else to search.

"_To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption…_"

_Ugh, not this crap again! _Turning his head, he saw two girls standing, repeating the same stuff he had heard under class Reapers saying. Staring at the girls, he noticed that they were wearing the same red pins that Reapers had been assigned to wear; the same one that he refused to wear; the same one that BJ and Tenho had started wearing that caused them to lose their self-control.

He knew immediately that he had to find the Tech.

Running, he quickly made his way past the concert hall and turned onto Dogenzaka, inhaling as the ramen shop came into view. His relief changed as he noticed the Tech standing near the building. The younger man seemed oblivious to him.

"Futoshi! Hey, look at me!"

As he got near him, he heard the dull monotone, "_To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be…"_

Stopping when he was front of his lover, the singer gasped. "No, you're wearing one, too?!" Where did he get it? When? Scanning over the Tech's body, 777 yelled, "Damn it all, where's the pin? Futoshi, where the hell is your fucking pin?!" He normally did not use such vulgar language, the only exception was when he was panicking, or feeling helpless and frustrated.

His breathing was becoming ragged, and his eyes were feeling warm. Why did _Futoshi _of all people have to be possessed? More importantly, why couldn't he have been here to stop it?

He noticed that the Tech was wearing a sweatshirt, one of his own, he noted. Quickly unzipping it, he cried out when he saw the pin. Grabbing it, he through it to the ground with a force he did not know he had, he threw it to the ground. As soon as it was off his body, the Tech's eyes closed and he fell forward, 777 catching him just in time.

"Futoshi?" he asked gently, controlling his breathing. He could tell that his lover was just unconscious, much to his relief. He ran his fingers through the Tech's hair, occasionally stroking his face. He was not sure how long he remained like that, but he just could not help it.

It seemed almost like a dream, seeing his lover like that. Almost losing him was something he did not want to experience. Never again.

* * *

So, there's chapter 6. This story's going to end in four chapters. That'll be sad, I guess. I really started writing this because I love the pairing, and I haven't seen it before. If anyone out there ever writes a story involving these two, I'd love to read it.

So, please review. I'll, hopefully, update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for such a long wait. I blame the holidays, FFVII: Crisis Core, and approaching mid-terms. I'll save the rest of what I'd like to say for the end (PLEASE read the author's note at the end).

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

31: Future

"Hey Futoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see us in the next thirty years?"

Quirking an eyebrow at his lover, the Tech stated, "You know, you ask really random questions. Wanna tell me what _you _think we'll be doing?"

"Well… thirty years from now I see me retiring from singing and telling our grandkids about what it was like to be in a band."

"That sounds… great. Wait, what do you mean 'grandchildren'? How's that gonna work?"

"Well, in this fantasy of mine, you got a sex change on your twenty-ninth birthday-" He was cut of by a not-so-gentle punch to the shoulder.

#32: Puppy

"Hey 777! I'm… back," the Tech announced, his thought process ceasing as he entered the living room of their apartment. Tilting his head, he gazed at the small creature that was staring curiously up at him. "It's a… puppy," he said to himself, feeling slightly confused.

The puppy eagerly barked in reply, moving closer to the man. Unable to resist the look that the small dog was giving him, the Tech knelt down and scratched behind its small ears.

"Futoshi, don't be surprised when-" 777 began, stopping once he looked upon the scene of the Tech and the puppy. "Never mind then."

"Where'd you get him?" The Tech asked, continuing to shower the puppy with attention.

"Found him on A-East. You know me, I couldn't just let a poor, defenseless puppy roam around the streets of Shibuya."

Rolling his eyes playfully, the Tech questioned, "So what are we going to do with him? He's got a collar, meaning he belongs to someone. We've got to find the owner."

"Yeah, I know. I just… kinda got attached to him pretty fast. You should've seen the way he was looking at me."

"Come on, we should do it now. We don't want to make the separation even harder," the Tech said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," the singer grumbled.

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but is this your puppy?" The Tech asked politely, pointing over to 777 and the black pup.

The young woman shook her head. "No, Princess K has not seen in it. I'm as sad as a slug to no that I couldn't be of assistance."

"Uh… don't worry 'bout it. But thanks anyway."

Once the Tech was a safe distance away from Lapin Angelique, he muttered to his lover, "That woman creeps me out."

"I think you just have something against gothic clothes," 777 joked.

"Hey, stop!"

Exchanging quick glances, 777 and the Tech stopped at the sound of the high-pitched voice. Turning around, they came face-to-face with a little girl dressed in a light blue dress.

"Arashi?" At that name, the puppy in 777's arms gave a pleased yelp. "Arashi!" The girl squealed in delight.

"Guess this is your dog then," the singer concluded. "So his name's Arashi. You should really put that on the collar. How'd he get away?"

"We're getting ready to move. We were putting things in a moving van and he must've got away when I wasn't watching him."

"Well… be more careful with him," the Tech replied as he watched 777 hand the puppy over to the girl.

"Sad to see him go?" The Tech asked his lover as the girl and her puppy walked away.

"Nah, I knew it would happen. Do you… want a pet?"

"Maybe someday, just not right now. You're usually always singing, and I'm helping you out. Neither of us have the time right now."

"Yeah, you're right. But now you know what I want for Christmas."

#33: Midnight

"So… what do you think 2009 will be like?"

"Don't know Futoshi. Probably just the same as 2008."

"That sounds… somewhat boring."

"Yeah, I know it does. But… honestly, I don't really care about when a new year happens. It doesn't really matter to me, since I'm dead. But, what do you think about 2009?" 777 had said that in such a somber tone that it caused the Tech to frown, making him hastily add that question.

"I think it'll be good, for the most part."

"What won't be good?"

"Well… towards the middle, it'll be the one year anniversary of my dad dying. Think we could go visit my mom around then?"

"Sure, we can go. Is that the only bad part?"

"As far as I know, yeah. I can't think of any other personal tragedies. Can I ask you something though?"

"What is it?"

"When did _you _die?"

"… Why do you want to know that?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

The two shared an uncomfortable silence. There was tension between them, which was not appreciated, and definitely not how they wished to start off the New Year. 777 had that in mind as he conceded, "It's towards the end of this month."

"Do you do anything on that day?" He had to force himself to refrain from saying the word "special".

"Not really. It's just a regular day."

"I see."

With that the two lapsed into a more comfortable, relaxing silence, until 777 leaned in a placed a kiss on the Tech's lips.

"Happy New Year, Futoshi."

#34: Break

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," 777 chanted as he quickly knelt onto the floor. He had been searching for a CD, throwing anything that was not it across the room. The bad part was, a shoe he threw collided with a lamp that had belonged to the Tech for a long time. Now, the singer was picking up the shattered remains to the glass.

"_Shit,_" he cursed as a jagged piece cut his palm, blood trailing out of the wound.

"777?" the Tech called, turning on the bedroom light. "What happened to your hand?!" He asked in a panic.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry, I accidentally broke your lamp!"

Walking over to his lover, the Tech carefully bent down, gently grabbing the bleeding hand with his own. "Come on," he began, grasping the singer's arm and hoisting him up, "go wash your hand. Wrap it up too, if it doesn't stop bleeding. I'll pick this up."

Reluctantly, 777 exited the room and went into the bathroom. After ten minutes, he emerged from the room, after he finally stopped the bleeding and wrapped it with bandages. The Tech was now sitting in the living room.

"How's your hand?"

"Fine. Did you pick up all the glass?"

"Yeah. So, what happened?"

"I was looking for something, and I accidentally knocked it over. I'm sorry, I know you've had it for a long time. I can get you a new one, if you want," 777 offered.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't like that you make it sound like you're less important than a lamp, because you're the most important thing I have. Don't stress out over little things like that, all right?"

"… If you say so."

"Now, come on."

"Huh, are we going somewhere?"

"I don't care that you broke the lamp, but I do need a new one. Make sure you bring your wallet."

#35: Grave

The Tech was puzzled. That was not something that normally happened. He usually had an understanding, no matter how small, about everything that was presented to him. But now, he was confused by his singer's behavior.

All of yesterday, he had been extremely quiet. Also at his concert, he seemed to lack the enthusiasm he normally felt. Or rather, the excitement he showed seemed… fake. He just seemed off, and the Tech could not understand why.

Now, the Tech was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating toast, waiting for 777 to wake up. It was a little after eleven, which was late, even by 777's standards. Now, the younger man was beginning to feel concerned.

As if to mock his concern, the Tech jumped slightly when he heard the water from the shower turn on.

_Guess he's up now, _the Tech thought, swallowing the last of his coffee. Twenty minutes later, 777 entered into the kitchen, fully dressed, hair spiked, but looking exhausted, which perplexed the Tech even more

_With all that sleep, how could he still be tired?_

"What is it?" 777 asked, tilting his head.

"It's… nothing. How are you? Hungry?"

"I'm fine thanks, but I was wondering something. Want to go somewhere?"

That question threw him off slightly, making him—dare he admit it—more confused. "Where?"

"It's a surprise," the singer replied simply.

_Of course it is, _he thought, resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance. "Sure, why not. When do you want to go… wherever we're going?"

"How 'bout now."

"All right."

* * *

"So… why are we here?"

After a short walk to the bus station, a half hour bus ride, and a five minute walk, the pair ended up outside an old, dreary looking cemetery, further confusing the Tech.

777 did not give him a response, just grabbed his hand gently and pulled him into the gravesite. The Tech was waiting for when they would stop. Who were they going to see?

Gravesites had always made him feel a little uneasy, just like how they had that effect on most people. He did not like wandering around a place that housed corpses. He knew that his lover was not too fond of them either, so he could not figure out why they were in one.

He was brought out of his reverie by 777 abruptly stopping. He gazed down at the headstone, then back at his lover. He was about to question him when the singer supplied him with an answer. "This… is my grave. Yesterday was the day when I had died. I know you wanted to do something to acknowledge it, so I thought about it all of yesterday. I figured… why not visit my grave."

"Can I ask… how did you die?"

"There's not much to tell. I was helping my uncle fix his roof. I'm somewhat clumsy, and I fell off. Too bad the house had three floors. Anyway, I fell off and because of the angle, my neck snapped. The worst part was, I lived for a little longer. I died in an ambulance. The people who came and got me were new, and they didn't know how to react when the driver went over a bump and jolted my neck. One of the idiots hadn't strapped a neck brace to me, and it fractured more, and that killed me. Little did I know, one of them was a Reaper, and that's how I got entered into the game."

The Tech was speechless. 777 had never divulged that much information about his life before at once. Now that he knew something that crucial about it, he was at a loss for words.

However, the singer seemed to pick up on that and kissed him on the neck. "Come on, the bus out of here leaves soon, and I'd rather not miss it."

With that, the two left, but the Tech was unable to suppress a small smirk. _I wonder if he realizes that I know his real name now, _he thought.

* * *

Well, there are three things I'd like to get to. First, I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing. I got five reviews. Five! And I felt bad that it took me so long to write this, even with all of that motivation. That may not seem like much, but it is for this story. Could we maybe do that again, loyal readers? You guys would be the best people ever. And also thanks for the few people who added this story to their favorites list. It makes me happy to know that my story is appreciated that much.

Second, I'd like you all to know that if there's anything you'd like me to write, please let me know. We're getting close to the end (sadly), and I'd like to do something for someone. Just know that I'll only do it if it's something that these two would do, and I'm sorry to say that I don't plan on writing a lemon, so please don't ask for one. However, one that I plan on writing soon does have something to do with sex.

Finally, does anyone have any idea if this pairing could have a name? If anyone can give them one that makes sense, I'll dedicate a chapter to you and use that pairing name for the rest of my life (of course, I'd give credit to whoever made it up).

Now, I'm sorry for the super long A/N, but all of that needed to be said. I'll try and update faster next time. No guarantees though.


	8. Chapter 8

The only things I'd like to say here are that I have a cold, so if any of this sounds a bit… off, it's 'cause I'm sick. And also… this story was put into a community!! I almost died from shock and happiness. Also, just know that I'm blowing off an English essay to post this, which also means that I don't really have the time to edit this, because sadly, I do have to go write it now. Just let me know if I make embarrassing errors and I'll go back and change them when I have time, okay?

This chapter is dedicated to: BloodyPinkRose, who gave me the idea for most of these themes (I hope you like them and sorry if they weren't what you had in mind. I tried, I really did), and to millenniumthief (I hope I spelled that right), for reviewing all these chapters. Without you, I don't think I would've continued.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

#36: Hang out

At four in the morning, since he was suffering from a bout of insomnia, 777 was sitting in a chair in his kitchen, staring at the calendar. Including today, Futoshi's birthday was five days away.

_January 31, _the singer thought, _just a couple weeks after I died. Never realized that. And I have no idea what to get him. What should I get a twenty-year-old? I can't believe I'd be twenty-five this year…_

Shaking his head, 777 sat up and searched the counter, trying to find the object he was looking for without turning on a light. Doing that would end up waking his lover, since the younger man was not a heavy sleeper. There was no need for the two of them to be up at this hour.

Sighing in relief as he grabbed his cell phone, he dialed a number, knowing that he lose the ability to hear out of his ear after all the yelling he would have to endure for this.

After the fifth ring, 777 was greeted by an annoyed, _"Hello?"_

"Tenho, it's 777."

_"The hell you callin' for?"_ The man asked, his voice slurred by sleep.

"I need to ask you something."

_"It better be good,"_ he mumbled.

Ignoring his friend's comment, 777 said, "Well, Futoshi's birthday's coming up, and I don't know what to get him. What do you think he'd want?"

_"Is that seriously what you're calling for?" _Tenho asked, his voice now sounding calm and lacking the sleepy tone it had held. 777 could just imagine a vein pulsing on his friend's forehead, or one of his eyes twitching.

"Yeah, so what do you… think?" He paused his sentence after hearing Tenho abruptly hang up. "What a bastard," he mumbled. "Then again, I probably deserved it."

_I'll remember that next time _you _need something Tenho, _777 thought with irritation. _Fine, I'll figure it out on my own._

Sighing, he sat back down, deep in thought—some might go as far as to say "brooding"—until he was brought out of his daze by a quick shake.

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you doing out here? It's six in the morning. How long have you been out here?"

"… Not that long. Why're you up?"

"Couldn't get back to sleep. You don't have a gig today, right? You should probably go back to sleep."

Getting up, 777 made his way back to his and the Tech's bedroom, only pausing to say something that just popped into his head. "Hey Futoshi?"

"Yeah, 777?"

"You know that place at Molco, where those kids play that awful Tin-Pin game?"

Slightly thrown off by the randomness of that question, he answered after a few second delay, "Yeah. What about it?"

"When I was younger, that place used to be an arcade. That was my favorite spot to hang out at. I think they closed it down when I was… eighteen, I think. Even then, I was sad to see it close down."

The Tech was, for lack of a better word, confused. Why was 777 bringing up this bit about his past? Granted, the man knew next to nothing about his lover's past life, he just could not understand why he was discussing his favorite childhood hang out spot.

Before he could question the older man about it, the Tech came to the realization that 777 had all ready gone back to bed, and he did not have it in him to wake him up and ask.

#37: Family

"777! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Forcing his eyes open, the singer groaned, "What is it Futoshi?"

"You're not busy today, are you?"

"I don't think so. But I'd like to go back to sleep, if you don't mind."

"Not yet, not yet! My sister gave birth last night. My mom just called, asking if we wanted to go visit. Can we?"

"I'm not your dad, you don't need to ask me," 777 replied sitting up.

"Yeah, I know that," he said, sounding more subdued. "They just really want me there, and I want you to come. But if you don't want to, it's okay."

"Futoshi," 777 muttered, now feeling a little guilty. In his mind, he recalled that the Tech's dad had been dead for almost a year, so his family was still reeling a bit from that. Now, they had this happy occasion to dwell, instead of a tragedy.

He could not ruin that.

"Where's the hospital?"

"'bout an hour from here. The subway station's really close to it."

"Give me a half hour to get ready, then we can go, is that okay?"

"Sounds great," he answered happily, giving his lover a gentle, thankful kiss.

* * *

"Mom said that Shoko had twin girls," the Tech informed to pass the time by on the ride.

"Did she name them yet?"

"Not yet. Mom called me just after they were delivered, just to tell me the gender and that they were healthy.

"So they could have names by the time we get there?"

"Possibility."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. 777 had been amazed that currently no one had approached for an autograph or to have a picture taken. Just to reassure himself, the singer pulled the hood of his jacket to better cover up his face.

"Hey Futoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a sister and a mom and a dad, just like you."

That declaration had frozen the Tech on the spot. Unable to say anything, he allowed his lover to continue. "My sister died when she was seven, and I was eleven. She was walking by herself, back home from school, I think. I… was supposed to be with her, but I wanted to go hang out with my friends… at that arcade I was telling you about yesterday. Since our house was only a five minute walk from the school, I figured she'd be okay."

The Tech was speechless. Why was his lover discussing his past so much? Not that he was complaining, but it was just unlike him. But, before he could think about it anymore, the melancholy tone in his lover's voice finally registered. Wrapping his arm around 777's thin shoulders, mentally praying that he would continue.

"She got run over because some idiot was speeding on a blind hill. Apparently, he 'wasn't familiar with the road' or some bullshit like that. He ended up getting off on some bogus two year sentence.

"That's when my relationship with Dad kinda went bad. When my mom was comforting me, my dad blamed me, saying I should've been with her. I could tell it was just his grief talking, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. We weren't really the same after that."

"I'm… sorry, 777," the Tech mumbled, viewing those words as inadequate even before he said them.

"It's all right, I'm fine. I'm over it, it's been ten years, after all. Anyway, when _I _died, I just had to go see my funeral… just to really get myself to believe that I was dead. My dad… he cried harder than Mom. That was when I felt bad about everything that happened between us.

"A long time ago Futoshi, you asked me why I had legally changed my name to 777. Well, that's because I think my parents are still alive. Could you imagine what would happen if they saw me, their son who was supposed to be dead, walking around the streets of Shibuya?"

"You really put a lot of thought into how to start living again, didn't you?" The younger man asked rhetorically.

"Of course. I wanted to be with you, after all." Chuckling at his lover's reddening face, he continued, "That's kinda why I don't talk about my past anymore. The people in it… I can't visit them again. I can't _talk _again; to make things right. It just can't happen, and that's why I try not to think about it."

_What am I supposed to say to that? _The Tech thought, truly at a loss. Deciding not to think about it, he kissed the older man's temple—mentally telling every disgusted looking on-looker to screw off—just to let him know that _he _was there, and he was not going anywhere.

#38: Friends

"I can't get over how cute those babies are," 777 said, repeating what the Tech had now heard he did not know how many times.

"I know. And I think you took enough pictures of them with your camera to fill a photo album or something."

"Probably," he agreed, yawning. "I can't believe it's after midnight."

Yawning back, the Tech replied, "Why did we stay that late again?"

"Because you didn't want to find some motel and spend the night. It's a miracle that trains run this late at night, I think."

"When we get up tomorrow, can you remind me to e-mail a friend of mine? I need to tell him about Shoko."

"Uh, sure. Who's this guy?"

"Just an old friend. He's Shoko's age, so he's only a couple years older than me. He went out with her for a little while, but we were friends long before that."

"I… see. Where is he?"

"Hmm… honestly, I don't know. He's a freelance writer, so he's always on the move."

"So you don't see him often, right?" That had to be, 777 mused, since he had not heard his lover mention the man before.

"Yeah." Throwing his jacket off, the Tech made his way to the bathroom, 777 sauntering behind him.

"I… never had very close friends," the singer announced somberly.

"That's surprising, given how popular you are now." The Tech was past the point of being surprised about 777 bringing up his past. He had done it so much over the past few days—for a reason he suspected, but was not sure yet—that it did not come to that much of a surprise.

"Well, I hung out with plenty of people, but I wasn't close to them. My best friend was this girl that I had known since I was… four? Or was it five? Anyway, her name was Ayame. Our parents always thought that we'd be really cute together if we went out. We never did, though."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think of her like that and she didn't either. But, we were still really close, even up to the day I died. She even was at my funeral."

Before he began brushing his teeth, the Tech asked, "Was that the only friend you were that close with? You had to have had another one, right?"

"Well…" The hesitancy in his lover's voice unnerved the Tech, "there was this guy I met in high school, my freshman year, in fact. He would've been a sophomore. But we… ended up going out when I was a senior, and he had graduated. He didn't go to college though."

"What happened?" The sadness in 777's voice was getting to him, and curiosity was taking the place of compassion.

"You know what, never mind. It's late."

Before the Tech could argue, 777 was out the room, fleeing to the bedroom, where he would feign sleep for the entire night.

#39: Relationships

The couple was lying in bed. It was almost one in the morning. 777 had just gotten back from his concert and the Tech, as usual, dutifully waited up for him. Now, just as he was now starting to doze off, 777 asked, "You awake?"

"I shouldn't be," he mumbled shortly. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when I first asked you out?"

"Sure I do. What about it?"

"Well, I told you that I only had two different relationships, right? Well, that chick that I went out with—what was her name again?—loved getting drunk. We were both… fifteen, I think. No, I was still fourteen. Anyway, we only went out for a month. I never drank because I had to be sober enough to get her home. She didn't like that, so she found this other guy and started making out with him. I think I just left after that."

"What a tragic relationship," the Tech replied sarcastically.

"You'll love my next one then." For some reason, those words put a feeling of unease in the Tech's stomach. "The guy I went out with… I met him in detention, about a week after I broke up with that girl. I think that he was in there for getting in a fight with someone over something stupid. I don't remember what I did."

"Is that the friend you mentioned yesterday?" _The one you were all depressed about? _He mentally added. _Do I really want to hear about this?_

"Yeah, that's the guy. His name was Kyo. When he was about to graduate—just a couple weeks away, I think—he just kissed me and said that he wanted to go out with me."

"And what did you do?" He questioned, pushing back the small wave of jealousy he felt.

"I was kinda like how you were when I asked you out. I didn't really know what the hell I felt. But, I said yes, mostly because I didn't have it in me to say no."

"Why's that?"

"Well," he paused to let out a massive yawn, "I noticed this the first time I met him that there was something about him that was just… off."

"When you say 'off', do you mean, like, mentally?"

"Mm-hmm. At one point, he could be the nicest person you've over met, then the next he's screaming at you over the littlest thing. I always thought he had bi-polar or something. He always denied it, saying he was perfectly fine. I don't know much 'bout the mind, but he wasn't fine."

"And you… stayed with someone like that?" He mused more to himself than to his lover. "Why?"

"Because," he began, voice becoming a lot softer, "seeing the moments that he was nice… was worth going to through the times where he was screaming or when he got violent."

The Tech found himself unable to ask about the last comment. "What happened to him?" The Tech found himself asking.

777 did not reply, making him assume that his lover had fallen asleep. But, after a minute, he heard a quiet answer, "He just… left, one day. No warning. He just… cleaned out his apartment and… he was gone. I… I haven't… seen him since."

The Tech watched as 777's face relaxed, his eyes close, and his breathing slow. When he was positive that his lover was asleep, he closed the distance between them. Placing a short kiss on his lips, he leaned his head on the older man's shoulder, just to let him know that he would not leave.

And with that, the couple finally fell asleep.

#40: Meaning

_Can't believe I'm twenty today. I can't… believe what I've heard these few days._

It was now January 30, his birthday, and he was waiting for 777 to arrive at Don Koi's ramen shop, where the Tech wished to spend his birthday.

Not that he would tell his lover this, but he was not expecting a gift. There was not anything he truly desired to have, plus he viewed every piece of 777's past as a gift. All of that was something he wished to know, no matter how insignificant it seemed to the singer. Even if, by the sound of it, 777 did not have the most perfect past, the Tech was still honored to know that he was trustworthy enough to be told about it.

But, what he could not figure out was if that was why he had discussed his past so much; so it could be considered a gift. The Tech could not think of any other reason he would do that.

"You look like you're thinking. Don't hurt yourself."

Jumping slightly, he lightly smiled when 777 sat down next to him, kissing him quickly. "Hey, how was the show?"

"Boring. But I am hungry. Did you order all ready?"

"Yeah, it should be done shortly. What's in your pocket?" He pointed to 777's bulging jacket pocket.

"Oh, this? Duh, it's a gift."

"You didn't need to get me anything," he gently chided. _You all ready gave me something, idiot._

"Well, I did, even if it's not that good of a present. You know I'm bad when it comes to these things, so uh… happy birthday."

Taking the gift that was awkwardly pushed to his chest, the Tech unwrapped the burgundy paper, which revealed a small, black box. "A watch," he announced as he opened the box.

"It's not the greatest thing to get, I know, but I remember how you were saying once last week that you were thinking about buying one."

"It's great 777, but it looks kinda old. Where'd you get it?"

"Actually… my dad gave it to me quite a few years back. I don't remember when. But I've always held on to it. It's one of the valued things I have from when I was alive. And I figured that… you should have it, since you-"

The singer was cut off by his lover's uncharacteristic, bone-crushing hug.

"I love you 777, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "Futoshi, c-can't breathe."

The Tech just hugged him harder.

* * *

Well, there's those five. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I can happily say that I reached five reviews again last chapter. Now, I don't know if this is expecting too much, but I'm hoping to reach, and maybe even surpass thirty by the end of this story. So… can you help make it happen? Please?

Also, just another reminder that if you want to see something written, let me know in a review or a PM, because I only have ten more left to write (I can't believe that, but it's true). Just please don't suggest what theme fifty should be because I all ready have that one planned out.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for my disappearance, especially since we're so close to the end. Some life stuff came up, and I ended up losing my inspiration. But I've found myself again, for the most part, and while I'm not too pleased with the beginning to this chapter, I can't put it off any longer.

**Please read! **I need to hear your opinion on the matter. After hearing a couple of my reviewers' thoughts, I'd like to ask all of my readers how they feel about this pairing being called 'Techen'. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? They need a name, and I'd really like to give them one.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

#41: Valentine's Day

"Wow, how did you manage all this?"

With a smirk, 777 answered, "By paying the owner 10,000 yen and giving him two free tickets to my next show."

Chuckling, the Tech continued glancing around the dimly lit restaurant. "So you had to bribe the owner so we could get the place to ourselves? That's… quite devious."

"Well, I try. Now come on, let's sit down so we can eat."

Taking their seats, 777 waved over at the man who was standing in the corner. Straightening in attention, the man walked over to the couple, placing two bowls down in front of them, and then he briskly walked off.

"Ramen? But you never like to have ramen."

"True, I don't, but I know you do. Plus, I'm taking _you _out, so I get to order for you."

"Thanks, 777. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day Futoshi."

#42: Glare

With an extremely loud sigh, 777 entered Shadow Ramen. The ramen maker at the place where he and the Tech normally go was not there, so he had to settle with this place. Even though it was owned by _him_.

"H-hello!" Makoto Miki greeted pleasantly. Though, 777 did not know why he gave a relieved sounding sigh.

_He obviously doesn't remember me. Futoshi better be glad that I'm nice when he's sick._

"How may I help you today?"

"What do you have?" He asked, not even bothering to sound nice.

"Well, we have Shadow Steak Ramen… and that's about it. I give Absolute Shadow Ramen to certain friends of mine but-"

"Yeah, we're definitely not friends, buddy. I'll just take two bowls of the first thing you said. How much?"

"10,000 yen," the man replied, now coming to the realization as to why the famous singer 777 was being so rude to him. "Are you still mad about-"

"It's seriously that much?! Are you trying to make people go broke?"

"N-no, it's not that!"

"Whatever," he growled, roughly placing the yen onto the counter. "Just hurry up, I have somewhere to be."

"Y-yes sir."

After a few minutes, Makoto returned with the ramen. He handed it over with a polite smile that did not falter, even when it was returned with a scowl. "There you are. Thank-you."

"Yeah, yeah," 777 sighed, giving the man a glare that made him cringe. Smirking victoriously, he began to turn around.

"He's back _again_?!" He heard Makoto mutter. Confused, he walked out, glancing curiously at the familiar headphone-wearing teenager.

_What's that guy's problem with Phones? _The singer could not help but think. _I'd feel bad for the kid if Makoto was into him…_

#43: Sex

While he may not seem it compared to his lover, 777 was quite observant. He noticed things, some of the times they were irrelevant, other times they were very important. One thing he often thought about was sex, and how it affected his and the Tech's relationship.

Sometimes, for example, after 777 had been gone to the UG for awhile to work, the sex he would have with the Tech would be slow, but passionate. That was, in all honestly, how he preferred it.

Sometimes, for example, after BJ had kissed 777 or the Tech had learned about his past, it would be fast and desperate. Neither liked it too much, but they were both impatient, and they needed to feel close to one another.

And sometimes—which could really be considered most of the time—they just did not have sex. To 777, it was just a physical display of the love that they felt. To the Tech, it was unnecessary to do most of the time because they were all ready so close... so why did they need to prove their love for each other physically? Why couldn't it just stay emotional?

For some couples, their relationship was purely based on sex. For these two, it was quite the opposite. And they were content with that.

#44: Fracture

Groaning, 777 stretched an arm out of the blankets to pick up his vibrating phone. Giving a quick yawn, he flipped the phone open and said tiredly, "Hello?"

"_777, you're not just waking up, are you?"_

Glancing at the clock, the singer noticed that it was a little past eleven. "'Course not, Futoshi. What're you doing? Setting up for the concert tonight, right?"

"_Yeah… you might have to find someone else for that_."

Now at more attention, 777 slid out of the bed and began looking for some clothes. "What do you mean? What's goin' on?"

"_Well, I kinda… fell off the stage_," the Tech replied, voice becoming gradually quieter.

"You _what?!_"

"_Calm down 777, I'm okay. But I do need you to come get me_."

"Huh? Where are you?"

_"Uh… the hospital…_"

Almost wanting to smack his forehead in frustration, 777 sighed, "What happened?"

"_Fractured arm. Don't worry, it only needs to be in a cast for a couple of weeks,_" the Tech quickly reassured.

"… I'll be right there."

* * *

The singer arrived at the Shibuya Hospital ten minutes after the call. Walking into the entrance, he immediately noticed the Tech sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. He was wearing a pasty white cast on his right arm, which unfortunately was the arm he wrote and did basically everything else with.

"You came faster than I thought you would," the Tech greeted.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"'Cause you normally take forever to get up and moving after you just wake up. Don't lie, I could tell."

"So… how's the arm?"

Giving a small, sheepish smile, the Tech answered, "It did hurt a lot. I fell off the stage, by the way. Tripped over your mic's cord."

"Guess I shouldn't skip out on anymore set-ups, huh? I never knew you were so clumsy."

"Everyone has their off days," the younger man reminded.

"Well, can we go now?" 777 asked, feeling a little strange. He made a conscious effort to avoid hospitals and other placed doctors may be.

"Sure."

"Hey Futoshi," the singer began as they left the building.

"Hm?"

"You won't be able to eat ramen with that thing on your arm, will you?"

The young man gave a slightly disappointed look. "It'll be hard to, since I'm not left handed. But I can probably manage."

"Or… I could just feed you," 777 suggested. He really wanted that look to vanish from his lover's face.

"True. Maybe I should get hurt more often."

#45: Real

_Why am I here? _The Tech asked himself for the third time in the last ten minutes. _I really don't think that I should be here._

Yet, he the man could not get himself to move. It seemed as though he was frozen in place, gazing at the stone that was his lover's grave. He did not know why he was here, maybe as a way to get the loneliness to east.

777 had been in the UG for the past few weeks. Usually, he tried to at least quickly stop by their apartment to let him know how long he would be gone, but he had not yet. It made the Tech a little fearful as to why.

_He can't be dead. I'd _know _if he was,_ he reassured himself, which amazingly helped.

"Excuse me?"

Flinching in surprise, the Tech turned his head, coming face-to-face with a woman who looked to be about fifty, maybe a little older, though she looked like she was in shape. She was skinny, and her face was not covered in that many wrinkles. She had long, pale blonde hair that was draped down her back.

"Yes?" The Tech asked politely.

"I was just wondering if you had a reason for looking at my son's grave."

The Tech coughed to disguise his surprised gasp. This was… 777's mother?!

"Are you all right?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Clearing his throat, he lied, "I was just sending a friend of mine a text message. I didn't realize I had stopped here. I'm sorry."

Giving a sincere smile, she replied, "Don't worry about it. I was just making sure you weren't disturbing it in any way."

"I wouldn't do that."

Glancing down at the woman's hand, the Tech noticed she was holding flowers. _I didn't know he liked flowers… I wonder what kind they are._

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing the Tech's stare.

"Oh sorry. I was just noticing that those were nice flowers. Maybe I should get my… aunt some next time I visit her." He was mentally praying his lie seemed convincing enough.

"So your aunt died? I'm sorry. These are irises, just so you know. I brought them for my son and daughter."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, looking back at 777's grave.

"It's hard, even now. To live past your children… it makes me feel like part of my heart's missing. I think about both of them everyday." After a moment of silence, she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to hear any of that. My husband always says that I'm too talkative with strangers."

With a small chuckle, he brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it must be hard. I wasn't really all that close with my aunt, but I do try and visit whenever I'm around."

"You look like you're about my son's age. How old are you?"

"Twenty." He had to stop himself for continuing about how 777 would be a few years older than him.

"A little younger, but close." With a sad sigh, she placed some of the flowers on both graves. "My husband has been sick lately, so he couldn't come with me. Even though he doesn't like talking about them, I think he misses the kids much more than I do."

That statement made the Tech recall the conversation he had with 777 just a month or so ago on the train, when the singer was talking about his family. It seemed almost surreal to be talking to his lover's mother. Talking to this kind woman, who was the mother of his lover, almost made him want to ask her more questions about the child 777, but he could not think of a way to casually bring up what he wanted to discuss.

"I guess I should be getting back," the aging woman muttered, looking at the two graves with a sad look on her face.

"It was nice meeting you," he replied honestly.

"And you too." Reaching out her hand, she continued, "It was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

Talking her hand, the Tech was surprised at the firm handshake he received. She was definitely a strong woman. He could see a resemblance between his lover and woman in front of him.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

A week later, the Tech was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his morning coffee while waiting for 777 to wake up. The singer had gotten back late last night. Now, he was mentally debating over whether or not to tell him about his meeting with his mother.

However, his internal struggle was stopped when he heard a groggy, "Mornin'."

"Hey. Want some coffee?"

"I need it. It's way too early to even be alive… well, figuratively for me, I guess."

Chuckling, the younger man placed a cup of warm coffee in front of 777. "So, why were you gone for so long?"

"Just got caught up on everything I've been putting off. Sorry about just crashing last night without even saying anything, I was exhausted."

"It's okay, I understand. Listen, I've got something to tell you…"

"Do you mind if I tell you something first?" The singer questioned.

"No, I don't care. What is it?"

"I just… I had this really weird dream last night," 777 said, pausing to drink his coffee.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well, you were in it. You were at my grave…"

_Is he serious?! _The Tech could not help but think.

"… And then… my mom showed up. You guys talked for a bit, just small talk. I don't why, but that dream just seemed so real."

"Did she like me?" He could not help but ask.

"I really think she did. She smiled a lot. Then again, she seemed like she was always smiling, so maybe that's why."

"That could be. I think I'd like your mom, if I ever met her."

"So… what did you want to tell me?"

"Uh, well… just that I missed you, you know. You were gone for a long time. At least it felt like it."

"I missed you too. I'll try not to go away for that long again."

"Who knows, maybe next time you do, I'll go to your grave and see if I can find your mom."

"That would be so weird… too weird for morning conversation."

"Yeah, that's true."

_I can't tell you… you shouldn't have to worry about it. Maybe I'll tell you someday that your dream was just as real as thought it was._

* * *

So, there's chapter nine. And sadly… there's only one more chapter left. I'm going to be so sad when I'm finished with this story. I'd like to give a giant thanks to my eight—_eight!—_reviews I got for the last chapter. That made me unbelievably happy, and I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long. I'll try not to do that again for the last five because you all are amazing and don't deserve it. So, please review. Think I can make it to forty reviews?

Remember, leave your thoughts about the pairing name for them above!


	10. Chapter 10

I really have nothing to say right now, since I don't wanna hold you up. Just be ready for a long A/N below.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You, or where I got the translations from [babelfish (dot) com. (They could very well be wrong, so if you speak the language and I made a mistake, let me know and I'll be happy to change it)], or the test (www (dot) planetpsych (dot) com).

* * *

#46: Languages

With a massive yawn, 777 laid back on his couch. Truthfully, he was not tired, but bored. The Tech had gone out a few hours ago without him, and Tenho and BJ were not around.

"Hey 777! I'm back," the Tech greeted, walking into the apartment.

"Hey, where'd you go?" The singer asked as he jumped off the couch.

"Oh, just out. And I have something to tell you: Ik houd van u."

"Um… yeah…. What?"

"It means 'I love you' in Dutch. I just read that somewhere."

"Oh. Well, I'll be right back," 777 excused himself, exiting the apartment.

Taking out his phone, the singer quickly dialed Tenho's number and waited for his friend to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Tenho, it's 777."

_"Hey 777. I'm a little busy in the UG right now. Need something important?"_

"Well, are you near the concert stage? I need to borrow your laptop. It's in your bag, right?"

_"Yeah, it is. Sure, I'm near there, I can do it. What do you need it for?"_

"Nothing much. I just need to look up something."

_"Okay, just be careful with it. Hey, I see Players! I gotta go."_

Without being able to reply, 777 heard his friend hang up. Flipping his phone shut, he walked to the concert stage, arriving in ten minutes. Looking around, he could not find Tenho, but he could see the laptop.

Turning it on, he opened the internet and looked up a translator. Finding one, he typed in the word he wanted to translate and he searched for the language he wanted it to change into. He decided upon German.

After staring at the word for a couple of minutes, then attempting to pronounce it, he shrugged and called the Tech's number.

_"Yeah 777?"_

"Even though that's not a nice way to greet me, I'd just like to say… Ich liebe dich."

_"What was that?"_

"You heard me. I'll see you soon."

Ending the call, the singer began closing out of the window. Just when he was about to shut down the computer, he heard his phone ring.

"Yeah?"

_"Eu te amo."_

777 scowled as he heard his lover hang up. With a loud sigh, he returned to his translator. With a smirk, he redialed the number. Without even waiting for the Tech to say anything, he replied, "Je t'adore. And I'm coming home, so just wait for me to get there before you tell me anything, okay?" Then, he hung up.

After taking a minute to look up one more way to say it, he shut the computer down and decided to take it with him. Tenho would hate him forever if 777 allowed the laptop to be stolen.

Before he could open the door to their apartment, he was surprised to see the Tech opening it for him. They stared at each other for about a minute before they both said at the same time, "**I love you**."

With a smirk, 777 asked his lover, "How'd you know I was going to use that one?"

"I didn't. But I actually know a little English, so I thought it wouldn't be fair for me to use that one."

"And what changed?"

"I wasn't going to let you win," he replied simply.

"So… tie?"

"Yeah, that works."

#47: Test

"So… how long are you going to be?"

The Tech sighed. "I all ready said that I wasn't sure. Shouldn't be that long. It's just routine check-up, remember?"

"Yeah, for your teeth," 777 grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who said you wanted to come. Go home if you want."

"Nah, I'll stay. But don't be too mad if I end up leaving."

As he heard a woman call his name, the Tech replied, "I'll try not to be."

777 began looking at the magazines that were piled on the table in front of his chair. Unsurprisingly, most of them were concerning health, which did not apply to the singer. Much to his surprise though, there was actually a magazine about music.

After through page after page, the singer discovered that there was nothing interesting in it. And sadly, there was not an article about his band in it. However, his eyes did finally rest on something.

"Compatibility quiz?" He muttered. _"How compatible are you and your partner?" What a load of crap._

Despite thinking that, he found himself staring at the questions. _"Question one: Do you and your mate enjoy the same type of music?" Well… I like my music and Futoshi likes it, so… yes? _

Mentally checking off 'yes' in his mind, he continued, _"Do you and you mate share the same religious beliefs?" Who writes this stuff?!_

And so the questions continued, each about the same thing. Just wondering about how alike they truly were. It asked if they shared similar tastes in movies, foods, financial backgrounds—_sexual fantasies?! Seriously, who _wrote _this?—_goals for the future, height, and racial group.

According to his mental checklist, the score was four for yes and six for no. He found the six to ten section and read the response, _"You and your mate do not seem to be very compatible. You have more differences than similarities. This does not mean that your relationship will not work, but it does mean that your relationship will take a great deal of work._

Not compatible? 777 wholeheartedly disagreed with that. What did a piece of paper with a test written by some brain-damaged twit know? Why did he even bother to take the stupid thing?!

"777? You in there?"

"Huh?" Looking up, he saw his lover standing in front of him. "How long have you been there?"

"'Bout a minute. What're you looking at?"

"Never mind," the singer replied, tossing the magazine not-so-gently onto the table. "Just realizing how easy it is to rip people off by selling lame magazines."

"That's… great. At least I know what you can do if your singer career ends."

#48: Brothers

_Where is he? _The Tech thought, feeling both frustrated and worried. He had just heard from 777 a few hours ago, telling him he would meet him at the ramen shop at seven.

It was now half past eight.

The Tech knew that there was no reason to panic. There could be several reasons that 777 could be running late. But, he could not help but worry, and he knew that he would always worry, no matter how many excuses he could come up with.

Within minutes, even though it felt like an eternity, the Tech flinched when he heard his phone ring. Reaching into his pocket, he answered with a quick, "777?!"

_"Futoshi, where are you?"_

The Tech felt his worry increase as he heard 777's voice. It sounded like he was trying to make it flat and emotionless. "The ramen place, where we agreed. Why? Do you want me to come home?"

_"… Yeah. That'd be good."_

"Okay, I'll see you… soon?"

_"Yeah, I'm close. Bye."_

Snapping his phone shut, the Tech exited the ramen shop, hastily throwing some yen onto the countertop. He had to at least beat 777 home. He did not want his lover to be alone for any longer.

* * *

With a steadying breathe, the Tech unlocked the door to his and 777's apartment. Stepping inside, the door was mostly closed behind him when he felt it stop. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, he saw a worn out sneaker causing the door to cease its movement.

"Shutting me out?"

Instead of answering, he reached over to flip the light switch. He was shocked to feel 777's hand shoot out and grab his wrist. However, he did not resist when his lover forced his arm back down to his side.

Silently entering, the singer closed the door. He grabbed the Tech's shoulders and stepped forward so there was no distance between them. Then he embraced his lover and buried his face in the crook of the Tech's neck.

Returning the hug, the Tech felt himself mutter, "Did something happen?" He was not granted with a response. Instead, he knew his lover shudder, because his own body shook from it. He then began rubbing slow, comforting circles on his back, knowing that he would have to wait until 777 was ready before he would get an answer. All the Tech knew was that something bad had to have happened.

After a few minutes, when the Tech thought that his lover was going to pull away, he actually started to hold on harder. The younger man strained to hear what his lover was saying, but failed to. He asked him to repeat himself.

"Bastard."

"What?!"

"Not you," the singer quickly reassured. "BJ."

"What happened?"

"He was an idiot."

_Was? _The Tech thought. _Past tense… No, it couldn't be…_

"Me, him, and Tenho were fighting a few Taboo Noise. I told what those are, right? Anyway, he took a blow that was meant for me. The monster… erased him."

"I'm… so sorry 777," the Tech replied honestly. He knew those words would not do anything for the singer, but he did know what else to say.

"I would've been just fine if that hit me, you know. He got himself killed for nothing," 777 mumbled, voice cracking towards the end.

"He probably didn't know, 777," the Tech assured. "You can't blame him for trying to protect you. You were his friend."

"He was… like my brother, Futoshi. Both of them are. Tenho… he just ran after it happened. I tried chasing after him, but I just couldn't."

"Have you called him?"

"Not yet. I figured I'd do it in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Hey Futoshi?" 777 asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell BJ that I forgave him. Think he knows?"

"I'm sure that's why he died for you, so don't worry about that 777. Come on, let's go to bed. We'll figure all this out tomorrow, okay?"

777's grip did not loosen, so the Tech practically dragged him to bed. He could not help but feel he would have to do a lot of dragging for the next few days.

#49: Friendship

Yawning, 777 sat up and opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the few streaks of sunlight that was shining into his and the Tech's room. Glancing to his left, the singer noticed that his lover was still asleep. It was rare for him to be awake first.

Carefully so he would not disturb the Tech, 777 slipped out of the bed. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was only a little after seven. _Well, Tenho's usually up early. Guess I'll try calling now._

After searching the kitchen for his phone, the singer, dialed his friend's number, wincing at the hoarse, "_Hello_?" he received.

"You awake?"

_"Yeah."_

"Did you even bother to sleep?" 777 could not help but ask. His question was greeted by silence. "Tenho?"

_"Not really. I maybe got… two hours? Maybe less."_

"Same here. Can we, uh… meet up somewhere?"

_"Sure. How 'bout the stage? I'm all ready there."_

"Don't tell me you slept there, Tenho." Again, his friend remained silent, causing 777 to sigh. "Give me twenty minutes. Want me to bring anything, like coffee? Need anything to eat?"

_"Nah, I'm fine, thanks anyway. See ya."_

"Yeah," 777 replied, ending the call. He looked up to see the Tech walking into the kitchen. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was all ready awake. When're you meeting with Tenho?"

"Soon. Just need to finish my coffee and get dressed."

"How is he?"

"I dunno. Said he didn't sleep. Then again, I didn't really either. He sounded pretty bad though. Makes sense, he's known him a little longer than I have."

"Really? I didn't know that." The Tech sat down at the table, across from 777.

"Yeah, both of 'em died before me, I think. Not by much though. They were both made Reapers at the same time, so they became friends. BJ said that the two of them met me about half a year later."

"Wow," the Tech muttered, realizing that he really did not know anything about how long his lover had been friends with those two, or how strong the friendship was.

"Well," 777 began, standing up and putting his cup into the sink, "I'm gonna get ready."

"Yeah. Are you coming back after seeing him?"

"Maybe. Just don't know how long I'll be with him. Probably awhile."

"Okay. See you when you get back."

* * *

"You really _did _sleep here, didn't you?" 777 asked with a humorless smile as he looked at his friend who was sitting on the concert stage.

"Yeah. I just walked here after… you know, and I didn't feel like leaving."

"Why didn't you call me? I mean, yeah, mine and Futoshi's apartment's small, but we could've found somewhere for you to sleep." 777 sat down next to his friend, trying to get a look at his eyes.

"What did you do last night?" Tenho questioned. The singer could tell that he was just trying to avoid the question.

"Told Futoshi that BJ was erased," he paused as Tenho winced, "and then went to bed."

"See, you were dealing with your own grief with him. Why would you want me there ruining things even more?"

_God Tenho, do you really think you could? Idiot, _he could not help but think. Then again, that was Tenho's nature. The singer thought back to when the red-jacketed Reaper stole their band's microphone, just to bring their crumbling friendship back together. While it had almost made things worse, 777 knew that Tenho was someone who tried to make his friends' lives easier, even if it made his own worse.

"Well, we can't go back and change what happened." He was not sure what he was talking about, whether he was talking about just the night before or the entire situation of how BJ was erased. "But… now we just have to figure out what to do now."

"Yeah," Tenho agreed. "Hey 777?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we… keep Def March together? I mean, since BJ's not here anymore… would it be possible?"

"I was wondering that too. None of us thought we'd be popular, huh? Think he'd want us to quit?"

"I don't know. But we did this together, just the three of us. Well, and Futoshi as the tech, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. It would be… different, playing without him on the stage. But I think we might be able to."

"Think we might be able to find another Reaper who can play the guitar?"

777 was pleased to hear a small joking sound in his friend's voice. "Doubt it. But I guess we should try."

"777?" Tenho asked after a lapse of silence. Sadness leaked into his voice once again.

"Yeah?"

"I… miss him."

"Me too Tenho, me too."

777 was quiet as he heard Tenho give a couple of muffled sobs. He was not sure what to do, so he just sat there, giving his friend a silent reassurance that he was not going anywhere.

"Tenho, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" His voice wavered a little.

"Remember what I was telling you and BJ about before? You know, what I was thinking about doing?"

"Uh…" The Reaper was quiet for a moment before being struck by realization. "Yeah, I do now. Sorry it slipped my mind."

"It's okay, I get why. But… what do you think?"

"You've thought about it, right?"

"More than you know," 777 replied.

"Then do it. You should be happy, 777." Though 777 was not completely sure if it was real or fake, Tenho smiled.

"How do you think BJ felt about it?"

"He would've said the same thing I did."

"He knew that I forgave him for kissing me, right? I never really got a chance to tell him. Things were… kinda awkward with us."

"I think he knew deep down, even though he was still beating himself up over it."

"Well…" 777 paused before he began talking a little louder. "BJ, if there is a Reaper heaven or afterlife or something and you can hear me, just know that I'm sorry I never told you I wasn't mad. You should've known man, and I'm sorry I never told you. You were my best friend and I…" He felt water forming in his eyes, so he forced himself to stop before he started to actually cry.

He looked over at Tenho, who looked just as sad as he knew he looked. Now that he could finally see his eyes, he could see just how lost they looked. They were both miserable, and most likely, they would be for awhile.

But, 777 knew that even though BJ was gone, they still had each other, and their friendship would not fade.

#50: Beginning

This had been one week, the Tech decided Friday night. Tonight, the younger had been planning on executing his plan; a plan that he had been thinking about for weeks. However, due to 777's bizarre behavior, he was beginning to reconsider.

First off, the singer had been distant, not really trying to engage in conversations. At first, he had associated that with BJ's erasure, but then he began to notice that he seemed normal out in public, and around Tenho. Also, 777 had borrowed his friend's laptop everyday for the entire week, and he would get defensive every time the Tech would ask about it.

_Could he be…? _He found himself wondering throughout the week. Was it possible that the singer was having an online relationship? However, he quickly dismissed that idea. He knew that singer, and his level of integrity. 777 would _not _do anything like that.

So now, as the man meandered towards Ken Doi's ramen shop, he continued to push the thought away. Stepping inside, he listened to the aging man's over-excited greeting. He couldn't help but love this place.

"Hey. Uh… I was just wondering if you got my phone call."

After a moment of silence, the owner answered in the affirmative. "So, you can do it, right?"

"Yes, at eight o'clock you said?"

"Yeah, that's good. And you remembered what I showed you with the lights, right? How you properly change the brightness?"

"Mm-hmm. I know I may not be as skilled with technology as you are, I can at least manage that for you."

"Thanks. This means a lot to me."

* * *

"Irasshai!" The ramen shop owner greeted a mere hour later.

"Uh… hey?" As usual, the man was thrown off by the older man's boisterous hello. "So… everything's still good for tonight, right? You can get the place empty by eight, right?" _Not that it should be hard, _he mentally added.

"For you two, yes."

"Good. See ya later."

With that, 777 exited the ramen shop. There was something about Ken Doi's attitude that seemed different, almost as if he were expecting the singer. Could the Tech have gone there earlier? Then again, he probably would have had a good reason to.

He had not meant to blatantly ignore his lover for the past week. The singer had just been too caught up in his idea to allow himself to do anything else. Plus, searching for something off the internet and buying it without the Tech's knowledge proved to be difficult.

Now though… now was the night that would change his life, and the Tech's, forever.

* * *

"Why'd you want to go get ramen? I thought you hated that place," the Tech commented, genuinely surprised that it took so little to get 777 to agree to go with him.

"I dunno. Why, want me to leave?" He asked in a joking manner.

"No, no, I was just wondering."

"Why's it dark looking inside?" 777 could not help but ask as the pair walked inside.

The Tech just shrugged.

"Irasshai! Here's your ramen." Just as quick as he entered, the ramen maker wandered to the back of his shop.

"Shio ramen? Why'd he bring me this?"

"'Cause you order it when I'm not around."

"And that's because you think it's too salty," the Tech retorted.

"Well yeah, it is, but I decided to call in and, uh, pre-order our food."

"That was… nice."

The two ate their meal in relative silence, though they each secretly noticed how it seemed strained. For some reason, they each had a feeling that the other had something important to say.

"777?" The Tech questioned when 777 said his own name. With a chuckle, he replied, "You go first."

The singer protested, "Nah, you go."

With a sigh of mock frustration, the Tech said, "How 'bout we just both say what we want, okay?"

Watching his lover nod, the Tech turned his head and reached into his pocket, taking out the box that held…

"A ring?" He couldn't help but as when he turned his head back to his lover, seeing him hold a case similar to his own.

"You got me one, too?" The singer asked. "So… I guess we both want the same thing, huh?"

"Looks like it," the Tech replied, voice full of wonder. This moment was shocking, to say the least.

"Screw that test. We don't need work, 'cause this moment is pretty damn perfect."

* * *

I'm so sad that this is over. The first (as far as I'm aware of) 777/Tech story. I love this story so much, and I'm happy to have gotten the chance to share it with you. I'd like to give thanks to all of my reviews, especially my anonymous ones, whom I can't reply to. Just know that I sincerely appreciate them.

Secondly, I'd still like to hear your opinions on Techen. All I know is, every time I write a story involving this pairing (which I will sometime, I all ready have two different ideas), I'm going to be calling it that. Should anyone else decide to write this pairing, you don't have to, I'm just giving you the option of a pairing name, since I think they deserve one.

I guess that's about it. Don't forget to review the last chapter. Hope to see you all around when I write another story of them again. Now… go out and write Techen stories! This is a pairing that has been ignored, and that should change. At least, I know I'll try and give it life. I guess the rest is up to you. Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted/just read. You have no idea how much that means to me.

-_Riku-Aura777._


End file.
